You Found Me When I Needed You
by charliz
Summary: John Cena comes to the aid of a woman in a club and gets more than he bargained for. Not only does he fall for her but his best friend does too. She, in turn, falls for both of them. Can they all get along or are the headed for trouble? John/OC/Randy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own John Cena or any other WWE Superstars used in this story. I own Paige, Sabrina & any other original character that comes into it.

As I said this is my first story so please be kind. However, I can take critism as long as it's serious and not just to make fun of my writing. Thank you in advance for reading this. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Paige had been through a lot in her life, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Standing in front of her was a group of guys that had cornered her behind the club that she'd been in. She had listened to her friends when they told her she needed to get out and live a little. They told her it was time for her to have some fun and try to meet someone. She really wished she had not listened and just stayed home. Now standing here, she wonders how this night went from good to bad in such a short time.

_Earlier In The Night:_

The club her friends had taken her to had been very busy. Apparently there was a wrestling show in town and all the wrestlers had decided to go clubbing afterwards. Her and her friends had found a table in the back near the exit to sit at. After ordering some drinks they decided to pull her onto the dance floor. She had been dancing for quite awhile and needed something to drink. She told her friends she was going back to their table but they could keep dancing. As she was making her way through the crowd she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching….." The words died on her lips as she looked up into the face of a very angry looking man.

"If you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask sweet thing."

"No, thank you. I'm just trying to get to my table. Excuse me, please." As she started walking by him he grabbed her arm.

"No, I think you're going to dance with me." He said in a voice laced with so much anger it made Paige take a step back. She didn't know what to do - go along with him or make a run for it - she figured if she tried the latter he would catch her without much effort anyway. She decided to go along with it in the hope that her friends would know something was wrong with her.

"Alright, let's dance then." Paige replied with a shaky voice.

Her friends, however, were so busy ogling a few of the wrestlers that they never noticed Paige's discomfort.

* * *

John, Mark, Chris, Glenn & Adam had decided to go to a club after the show to wind down a bit. As they were sitting at their table having a few drinks, they noticed the girls on the dance floor who kept looking at them.

"See those girls over there? Maybe we should go ask them to dance?" Chris asked the others.

"Sounds good to me." Replied Glenn.

"Ok, let's go. Umm, wait there's five of us and only three of them, so what do we do?" Adam asked.

"Go ahead guys, John and I will stay here. Besides, they look more your type than ours anyway" responded Mark.

"Ok, if you say so. Let's go." Chris said with enthusiasm.

As the guys made their way over to the girls, John was scanning the crowd wondering if there was anyone here he'd like to get to know. There was one couple who got his attention. The guy was pretty big, like Glenn and the girl was half his size. At first it appeared that they were indeed a couple but as John looked a bit longer it seemed to him that she was looking very uncomfortable. Deciding it was probably just a lovers spat he decided to keep looking over the crowd. Since most of the other people in the club didn't look like his type, he looked back at the couple just in time to see the guy grab her by the arm as she was turning to go. John didn't like the look in the guy's eyes but waited to see if he'd do anything else. If he did then he'd step in and help the young woman.

* * *

Paige had danced with this guy for a few songs and just wanted to go back to her table.

"Look, I'd really like to stop dancing now, my feet are sore and I'd really like a drink."

"Well, I'm not done dancing with you yet so you'll just have to wait until I am."

This guy was really starting to get on her nerves but Paige was to scared to say anything. Instead she just removed his hands and started to walk away. She had only gotten a couple of steps away when she felt the painful grip on her arm. Swallowing, she turned around and looked up into the meanest eyes she'd ever seen, even meaner than eyes from her past.

"I told you I wasn't done with you yet. You're not going anywhere, bitch. Now get your ass back here."

Paige was beyond scared, now she was terrified. Her instincts took over and she tried to pry her arm away but that just pissed him off even more. Before she knew what was happening he backhanded her across the face. Paige fell to her knees from the impact of the blow and looked around. Nobody had even noticed something was wrong, if they did no one was going to help her. They probably thought she was here with him. Where in the hell were her friends when she needed them?

She looked around and found them dancing with the wrestlers they'd seen earlier. 'Just great' she thought, 'they're too busy to notice me over here'. She was suddenly jarred out of her thoughts when the man grabbed her arms and raised his hand to hit her again. Paige squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the strike, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find the guy that hit her laying on his back with a busted lip.

She looked over and saw one of the wrestlers who had come in earlier with his fists in a ball, ready to fight. She took this opportunity to take off. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get out of there. Paige found herself going to the back exit, never thinking for a moment how dangerous that decision would be.

* * *

So, what will happen? Stay tuned, folks.


	2. Chapter 2

John couldn't believe what this piece of crap, who was currently out cold, had done. He was sitting at the table talking to Mark when he saw what the guy did to that woman. From where he was sitting he could tell that she was trying to get away from him, and he had backhanded her right in front of everyone. He had seen the look on the young woman's' face and he knew he had to try to help her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never saw the woman race away or the group of guys that followed her out the back exit. It wasn't until someone touched his arm that he came back to his senses. Mark had seen what happened and if not for John beating him to it, he would have stepped in himself.

"Hey, man. You ok?" He knew it was a stupid question but he still had to ask. After all John was his friend.

"What….oh I'm fine. This piece of garbage got what he deserved." He turned around to ask the woman if she was alright and realized that she was gone.

"Where did she go? Did you see where she went Mark?" John asked Mark realizing that she shouldn't be alone right now.

"Sorry buddy, she was gone when I got over here."

John wasn't sure what to do. He knew he should try to find her but wasn't sure where to start or whether she would want a stranger near her right now. 'She probably went to the ladies room' he thought to himself. As he was deciding what he should do he felt a tap on his arm. He turned around and came face to face with a very beautiful looking woman.

"Can I help you ma'am?" John asked politely.

"Actually, I think I can help you. Are you looking for that woman that you helped?"

"Yes, I am. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she went towards the back exit but I think she may be in more trouble." She had seen the guy hit the woman and hoped that someone standing around was going to help her. She was getting ready to go get security when she saw this man in front of her on his way over to help the woman. She had seen the woman take off but she also saw some guys follow her. She knew that could only mean trouble for the woman so she decided to let this guy know about it, figuring they knew each other.

"What do you mean?" John was sure he didn't want to hear her answer because he had a feeling, from the look on her face that it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, like I said she went toward the back exit I guess to get some air. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one that went that way. I saw some guys follow her out." She knew by the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing she was, that woman was most definitely in very serious trouble.

"Mark, go get the others, I think we may need their help."

"Sure thing pal. We'll meet you out there, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Thanks for your help, you better stay here." John said to the woman who helped him.

"No way, I'm coming with you. She may need another woman out there, if you know what I mean." There was no way she was staying behind especially since she was pretty sure she knew the woman from somewhere.

"Alright but just stay behind me, ok? I don't want you getting hurt too."

"Ok, I will. By the way, my name's Sabrina."

"Nice to meet you Sabrina. My name's John and the big lug that just left is Mark. Let's get going." John noticed Adam and Chris were right behind him but he wasn't sure where Mark and Glenn were.

_

* * *

_

The Present:

As John, Sabrina, Mark and the others were making their way through the club; Paige was being cornered in the back alley.

"What do you want with me?" Paige asked terrified and shaking.

"We saw what you did to our friend in there and we didn't think it was very nice of you. He only wanted to dance and you acted like he was going to murder you." The guy said with a snarl.

"I just didn't feel like dancing anymore. I was trying to get to my table and in case you didn't notice he hit me." Replied Paige with some new found courage thanks to the guys currently standing behind the group, who hadn't noticed them yet.

"He hit you because you were being a bitch to him. As far as I'm concerned you deserve a lot more. Perhaps I should show you what you deserve."

"Oh please do. That way whatever you do to her I can do twice as bad to you." Replied the new voice which startled the group of guys cornering Paige. They turned around and were a little shocked to see who was standing there.

"Well, boys look who we have here. A bunch of overgrown men who wrestle around in their underwear. Please 'boys' don't start something you can't finish."

To say that comment about the underwear made John angry was an understatement. "Why don't you look beside you and then make that comment 'boy'" John replied with a smirk.

While their attention was on John, Chris & Adam, Mark and Glenn had went up and stood on the other side of them. When they turned they saw Mark & Glenn smiling.

"Yeah, come on boys; tell us what you just said." Mark replied.

Seeing the guys distracted, John took the opportunity to get the woman out of there.

"Come on, let's go." John whispered into her ear and held his hand out for her to take.

Although Paige had seen them standing there, she was still startled when one of them started talking. She didn't even move for fear that the attention would be back on her. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation; she was praying they were there to help her and not the others. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a whisper by her ear. She had barely heard the words and finally they registered in her fuzzy brain, 'let's go'. She looked over and took the hand that was being offered to her.

John quickly and quietly led Paige back into the club with Sabrina right behind them. He wasn't too concerned with the others; they could take care of themselves. He was getting worried; however, with this woman because she hadn't said a word the whole time and now she was shaking like a leaf.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?" John asked.

"PPPaige," she stuttered.

"Hi Paige. My name is John and this here is Sabrina. It's nice to meet you. How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm ok, I think. Thank you John, for helping me tonight. It's nice to meet you both too." Paige said just before she fainted into John's arms.

What happens when Paige wakes up? Will we find out what happened in the alley after John left?

Stay tuned, folks.


	3. Chapter 3

After Paige fainted John decided, since he didn't know where she lived, to take her back to his hotel room. As they were driving to the hotel John took out his cell phone and called Mark.

"Hello." Mark answered.

"Hey, Mark. It's John. Listen, shortly after we went back into the club, Paige fainted." John replied.

"Is she ok? Where are you?"

"She's still out but I decided to take her back to the hotel since I don't know where she lives. I don't know if she was at the club with anyone or not. I've got Sabrina with me too. Are you guys still there or are you still having fun with that group of idiots?" John asked laughing.

"Nah, we're done with them. I don't think they'll be bothering anyone for awhile. Adam and Chris went back into the club but Glenn and I wanted them to know how it feels to be hit. Let's just say they may not be talking trash for awhile. We just have to find the two blondes and then we'll be on our way back. We'll stop by your room when we get there."

"Alright, see you soon then. Bye."

"Bye."

John closed his phone and looked through his mirror to the backseat where Sabrina was sitting with Paige leaning on her shoulder.

"Is she still out of it?" John asked her.

"She woke up for a few seconds and then closed her eyes again, she's just sleeping now. I think all the excitement finally caught up to her. Are you sure it's a good idea to take her to your room, John? She might wake up and freak out when she realizes she's not at home." Sabrina asked him concerned for Paige.

"It may not be the best idea but what else are we supposed to do? I don't know where she lives and I couldn't just leave her there. If you think it'll help as soon as Mark comes by I'll see if I can crash in his room for the night. Maybe she won't freak out as much if she sees another female there."

"That might be for the best. I know if it was me in this situation, I'd be terrified of men for awhile. Especially big men like your two friends." Sabrina replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Mark and Glenn may seem mean but they're two of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. Don't tell them I said this but some of the divas tell me they're like big 'old teddy bears." John said laughing.

"I won't tell them, I promise. Are we there yet? I've really got to use the little girl's room."

"Yeah, we'll be there in about five minutes."

The rest of the drive was silent except for the humming of the radio. When they arrived at the hotel, John parked the car by the door closest to his room. He opened the backdoor and gently lifted Paige into his arms. It was while he was carrying her that he got a good look at her for the first time that night. She was very pretty with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. With everything going on at the club he hadn't really noticed how beautiful she was. He was paying so much attention to Paige he didn't realize that they were at his room already. He manoeuvred her around so he could reach his back pocket for his room key. Once he had it he opened the door and stepped to the side so Sabrina could enter. He followed her in and laid Paige down on the bed.

"Ok, as soon as Mark gets here I'll leave you two alone. I'll give you Mark's room number and when she wakes up I want you to phone over there and let me know. If you think its ok I'll come back, if not then I'll come back in the morning, ok?"

"That sounds fair. I'm sure she'll be fine. She may even remember you because you saved her from those men, if you can call them that. I still can't believe what happened. I just wished I had done something to help her. I was on my way to get security when I saw you going over there. I knew just by looking at you that you were there to help her and not hurt her." Sabrina said getting a little teary eyed.

"Hey now, come here." John held his arms out and Sabrina went into them for a hug. "There's nothing you could have done. Besides, if not for you coming over when you did she could have gotten a lot more hurt outside. You did the right thing. Now, let's wipe those tears away and give me a smile, ok?"

John wiped the tears from her cheeks and Sabrina gave him a small smile.

"You can do better than that. Come on; let me see a big smile on that beautiful face."

Finally, she gave him her best smile. Though she was a little taken back to hear him call her beautiful.

"There that's better. Now, didn't you have to use the little girl's room, as you put it?" John asked her.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I. I got a little sidetracked. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

While Sabrina was in the bathroom there was a knock on the door. Knowing it would be Mark; John opened the door and let him in. He filled Mark in on what he and Sabrina had been talking about and Mark told him it was fine for him to crash at his room. That being settled they waited for Sabrina to come out of the bathroom. Making sure that the two women were settled in the room ok they left and went up to Mark's room for the night.

* * *

Sabrina didn't have too hard a job that night since Paige slept right through until the next morning.

John, however, didn't sleep well at all. He kept waking up wondering why the phone wasn't ringing. He thought maybe something was wrong at first but then realized that Sabrina would call if there was. Since she hadn't called he could only assume that Paige had slept all night. He decided to take a shower and head back to his room to see if they were awake yet.

While John was showering in Mark's room, up in his room Paige was just waking up feeling a little groggy. She didn't realize where she was so when she saw the strange room she started to panic until she looked over and saw the girl from the night before sleeping on the other bed. It was then she realized what happened and everything came back to her in a rush. She remembered passing out and assumed she was in John's room since he wouldn't have known where else to take her. That didn't explain where John was though, why wasn't he here? She guessed maybe he figured she wouldn't want him around when she woke up. Standing up from the bed on shaky legs, she decided to go have a shower and freshen up a bit. She'd let Sabrina sleep and wake her up when she was done.

Just as she made it to the bathroom, there was a knock on the hotel door. Cautiously, she looked through the peephole and saw John standing there. She opened the door slowly and looked at him nervously.

"Hey, you're awake? You mind if I come in for a few minutes?" John asked politely. He didn't want to scare her or anything.

"Sure, I mean it's your room after all. I just woke up actually. I was just going to take a shower when you knocked. Can you stay here until I'm done? I'm getting hungry and I don't really want to go anywhere by myself right now. Please, John?"

"Of course, I'll wait. I was actually coming to see if you two wanted breakfast anyway. You go ahead and have your shower and I'll wake up Sabrina, alright?"

"Ok, thanks."

While Paige was in the shower, John and Sabrina were sitting on the couch chatting waiting for her.

"Are the others coming for breakfast this morning?" Sabrina asked John.

"I think so. Mark wasn't up when I left so I wrote him a note and put it on the nightstand letting him know were I'd gone. I told him to get the rest of them rounded up and meet us down in the restaurant. Hopefully, Paige won't be too unsettled by all the people. She seems like a really nice girl and I want to help her all I can."

"Well, if you explain to her who's going to be there, I'm sure she'll be fine with it. I was kind of hoping Mark would be there anyway." Sabrina said with a blush.

"Uh oh, does someone have a crush on the Deadman?" John teased.

"Maybe a little. You won't tell him will you?" Sabrina asked panicking.

"Of course not, I'm just teasing. Don't worry your secret's safe with me. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you. You know even though we just met last night, it feels like we've known each other forever. Isn't that weird?"

"No, not really. I feel the same way."

They turned when they heard the bathroom door creak open a little.

"John, I don't have any clean clothes to wear. I don't want to wear the clothes from last night. Do you know someone I could borrow some from?" she asked with a quiet voice.

"Um yeah sure. Just a second."

While John was on the phone, Sabrina took the opportunity to make sure Paige was ok.

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for staying with me last night. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem really. I was happy to do it. Besides, I hope we can become friends."

"I'd like that. I don't have a lot of friends." Paige said sadly.

"Well, don't you worry. You'll have lots of friends now. You have me, John, Mark, Glenn, Adam and Chris. I mean John and I have only known each other since last night but it feels like we've known each other for years. Plus you'll have all of John's other friends as well, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you for cheering me up." Paige said.

"Anytime."

"Ok, my friend Mickie is going to bring some clothes over for you. She's only a couple of doors down so she'll be here in a few minutes. You'll like her; she's a really nice girl. She's one of the divas so she has good taste. She's friends with me after all." John said with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering when the ego would make an appearance." Sabrina laughed.

Just then there was another knock on the door. John opened the door knowing it was Mickie.

"Hey, Micks. Thanks for bringing these over I appreciate it a lot." John said taking the clothes from Mickie.

"No problem, Johnny. So do I get to meet this girl?" Mickie asked him.

"Sure, just let me give these to her so she can get dressed first." John walked over to the door and handed Paige the clothes through the crack in the door. "Here you go. When you're done getting dressed you can meet Mickie, ok?"

"Ok, thanks. I'll be out in a minute." Replied Paige.

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened and Paige walked out dressed in jeans and a John Cena t-shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail with a few strands along the sides of her face.

"Well, Paige, that is a very good t-shirt to wear. I like it." John replied.

"Of course you'd say that Johnny. It was either that or my Kane t-shirt but I figured his picture on it might freak her out a bit." Mickie said.

"Who's Kane?" Paige asked.

"Oh, he's the big guy that was with us last night. I guess you didn't really see them did you? Well you'll meet them when we go down for breakfast. Anyway, Paige, this is Mickie James. Micks, this is Paige and Sabrina's over there on the couch." John pointed over at Sabrina.

"Hi ladies. Nice to meet you. I better get going; I told Maria I'd meet her down in the restaurant. Listen, if you two ever get tired of hanging around with the men, just come on over to my room and hang out, ok? I share a room with Maria, another diva." Mickie told them.

"Sure, thank you Mickie for the clothes. I'll get them back to you as soon as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it. They're yours. I've got lots of those shirts anyway and I'm never at a loss for jeans. You go ahead and keep them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Ok, I'm going to get going. See you guys later." Mickie said as she walked out the door.

"Ok, time to get some food. Are you guys ready to go then?" John asked the girls.

"Yeah, we're ready. Let's go." Sabrina replied.

* * *

NOTE: First of all I want to say that since this is my first story, if I forget to address anything please let me know and i'll try to fit it in to the next chapter. If there is something that doesn't sound or look right I would appreciate you letting me know so I can get it right. I didn't use a beta reader for this story because I'm just kind of writing it as I go so I hope it sounds ok. Secondly, I need some help. I want to have a couple of villains in the story but I'm not sure you to use so if you have any ideas let me know. I was thinking of either Triple H or Randy Orton for men and Melina or Beth for the divas. I don't know I may use all four of them I haven't decided yet.

Stay tuned for more. I'll try and get another chapter written soon. Again thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, John gave Paige his hotel key and told her and Sabrina to go on up. He told them he'd be back in about an hour as he had some stuff to discuss with a couple of the guys. When they got up to the hotel room, Sabrina went into the bathroom to have a shower. While she was in the bathroom, Paige sat down on the couch and thought about the guys she met at breakfast. When she had first seen Mark and Glenn she had been a little afraid of their size because of what happened the night before. After talking to them she realized they were very nice men. Chris and Adam were very nice as well and comical. There was also another guy at the table called Dave. He seemed very quiet, not saying much at all during breakfast. After he excused himself from the table, Paige had asked John if Dave perhaps didn't like her but John had said not to worry that he was normally a quiet person in general. She had to admit she enjoyed everyone's company and hoped she'd see them all again soon.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Figuring it was John coming back she opened the door to find Mickie on the other side.

"Hey Mickie. If you're looking for John he's not here right now." Paige said.

"Actually, I came here to see you. I was hoping that you would join some of us girls for a girl's night out tonight? We're going to a club to dance and stuff. Would you like to come Paige?" Mickie asked.

"Um, I don't know. After last night, I don't know if I want to go to a club any time soon. John told you what happened right?"

"Yeah, he told me. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm just thankful that John and the guys were able to help you. Listen, if you feel better we can make it a girls and guys night out? We'll talk to John and see if he and the guys would like to join us, that way you'll have someone there to protect you, alright?"

"I guess that would be ok. It's not that I don't trust you or anything I just don't know what I'd do if that happened again." Paige said sadly.

"It's not a problem really. I'd feel the same as you if it happened to me. We'll wait until John gets back and talk to him ok? I'll go back to my room and you tell John to give me a call and I'll come back over, alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you."

"Sure. Talk to you soon. Bye." Mickie said and then went back to her room.

"Bye." Paige replied and closed the door. She went and sat back down on the couch. Five minutes later she was sleeping.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sabrina was sitting on the toilet seat looking at a picture of two little girls. In the picture the girls were standing in front of a Christmas tree surrounded by presents. She remembered the day the picture was taken. Her five year old sister had come into her room and bounced on the bed trying to wake her up. It had been Christmas morning and her sister loved that holiday. She loved Santa and all the presents that he brought her because she had been a good girl that year. Their parents always went all out for Christmas, buying them a bunch of presents. There were always decorations all over the house and they usually set the tree up on the first day of the month. Sometimes it was set up a little later depending on how busy they were. Christmas time was a big deal around the house because that was one of the only holidays that the whole family was together.

Their father was a salesman so he was gone almost all the time to different states. Their mother was an accountant for a big name firm in the city they lived. Needless to say, Christmas time was pretty much the only time the family was together. The only other holiday that happened was Thanksgiving. That morning they went downstairs and had their breakfast. Before they could open their presents they stood in front of the tree for a picture. That was one of the things that they loved about their parents, they were always taking pictures of them and putting them into a scrapbook for them to have when they were older. That would be the last picture that they would take however because a week later they were killed in a car accident on the way to the airport.

Their mother, Rebecca, always drove their father, Jim, to the airport and then she would go to work. Sabrina would go to school and her sister would go to a daycare until her mom went to pick her up after work. That morning, however, after dropping the girls off at school and daycare, would be the last time the girls saw their parents. From what she's been told, they were stopped at a red light and when it turned green they drove through the intersection only to be hit on the passenger side of the car by another driver who hadn't been paying attention to were he was going. The guy had been driving fast and trying to reach something on the seat beside him before he realized it he had run into something. As it turned out that something was another car that was carrying her parents. They died shortly after they got to the hospital. Nobody went into details exactly the extent of the injuries but Sabrina knew it was obviously bad enough to kill them.

Since they had no relatives other than their parents, they were put into foster care. Sabrina insisted that her parents would want them to stay together but that never happened. There was a family that wanted to take in her sister but didn't want two children, just one. No amount of begging and pleading and threatening to run away worked, so in the end they were separated. Sabrina went in and out of foster homes but when she was twenty she tried to find her sister, hitting dead ends every time. Finally, after ten years of looking for her little sister, she stumbles upon her in a club. She finally has her family back, now she just has to convince Paige that their sisters. Since Paige was only five when she was taken in by a family, she probably doesn't remember the first one she had, her real family.

* * *

While Paige and Sabrina were in John's room, John was up in Mark's room. He had told Paige that he had stuff he had to do but he really needed to talk to Mark and the other guys who were at the club last night. He had decided while they were at breakfast, after seeing Paige's reaction to everyone that they needed to talk about protecting her. To him she seemed like a very shy person and one who doesn't do confrontation very well. He knew that she had obviously gotten along fine before he came into the picture but after saving her last night he felt like he needed to be there for her, to protect her. That's why he came to Mark's room and why he asked Glenn, Chris and Adam to come to.

"Ok, guys. I know this is going to sound weird, especially coming from me, but I think we need to keep Paige with us. She still seems a little shaky around people and I want to make sure she's really ok before we leave her on her own again. Do you understand what I'm saying?" John asked them.

"Yeah, I do. I was watching her at breakfast also and she seemed scared for some reason. Like maybe someone was going to jump up and grab her. I also noticed that she wouldn't move from your side, John. I think someone is getting a little attached, eh? Replied Chris.

"I wouldn't say that, she's away from me now, isn't she?"

"Where is she?"

"In my room, where else?"

"My point, exactly." Chris smirked.

"Ok, point taken. Still, I'd rather her be attached to me than scared of me."

"Yeah, that's true. Ok so what do we do then? We can't always be with her we have jobs to do you know?" Asked Adam.

"I don't know. We've got to think of something." Replied John thinking.

Mark and Glenn, who had been silent until now, both spoke at the same time.

"Take her with us." The both said in unison and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Do you think she'd really want to be around a bunch of men all the time?" Asked Adam.

"We could always talk to some of the divas; they'd probably take care of her too." Replied Chris.

"Well, she's already met Mickie and I think she likes her. I'm sure a couple more divas would be okay too. Maybe Maria and Kelly?" John thought out loud.

"Yeah, usually wherever you find Mickie, you find the other two as well. I'm sure it will be fine and if nothing else one of us could pretend to be her brother or something. Another could pretend to be her boyfriend, that way some of the guys would leave her alone." Replied Mark.

"That could work. I'll talk to Micks the next time I see her. So, who's going to be her brother? I think it should be one of you two." Said John pointing to Glenn and Mark. "I mean who's going to mess with your sister?"

"That's true. How about this? Glenn here can play big brother and I'll play the good friend watching out for his little sister? That way we'll both be able to keep an eye on her. Sound good?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Now who's going to play boyfriend?" John asked.

"Uh, duh. Are you blonde now John? Who else would play boyfriend but the one guy she's attached too?" Replied Adam with a laugh.

"Ok, makes sense. Good thing I don't already have a girlfriend or I would have a lot of explaining to do." John laughed. "Do you think she'll go along with this? I mean I don't want to impose on her life or anything. She just seems so…I don't know."

"Fragile?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's the word I was looking for."

"She does but don't worry. Once you explain that we're just looking out for her I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, I don't think she would trust anyone else but us anyway."

"Ok, well, I'll go talk to her now and I'll call you guys and let you know how everything went." John said before getting up to leave.

"Good luck, man." They all said in unison.

"Thanks, guys. Bye." John waved as he walked down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Sabrina came out of the bathroom and noticed Paige sleeping on the couch so she got the extra blanket from the closet and put it over her. As she was looking at her and trying to figure out how she was going to tell her that they were sisters, there was a knock on the door. She figured it was John, seeing as how he gave them his room key. Going to the door she opened it and wasn't surprised to find she was right, it was John.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" He asked her.

"We're fine. Paige is sleeping right now. I think the excitement of the last couple of days finally wore her out. So what have you been up to?" Sabrina asked him.

"Well, I've just been chatting with the guys and I need to talk to Paige about something but I'll wait until she wakes up. What have you been up to?"

Sabrina wasn't sure if she should tell John what she discovered or not. She knew she could trust him, especially after last night, but she wasn't sure if she should talk to him or wait and talk to Paige first. Deciding that getting John's advice first would be best she answered his question with one of her own.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Let's go out into the hallway and talk so we don't wake up Paige, ok?" She asked.

"Sure, must be important."

"It is." Sabrina replied while the walked into the hallway. She wasn't sure how she should start telling him about her discovery so instead she handed him the picture she had been looking at. "Here, look at this and tell me what you see?"

"Ok." John studied the picture of two girls standing in front of a Christmas tree. They were both wearing their pajamas and smiling proudly for the camera. As he looked closer he could tell that the older one resembled Sabrina but he didn't recognize the younger one. "Well, I can see that this girl here," and pointed to the older one, "is you, but I don't know the other one. Who is she?"

"That's my sister. We were separated shortly after this photo was taken. Our parents died in a car accident and we were sent to foster care. The family that took in my sister didn't want two children so my sister got to go and I stayed and went to a different family a month later. When I was twenty I tried looking for her but kept running into dead ends. I'd finally given up hope on finding her until last night." Sabrina told him hoping he would get her meaning of 'last night'.

"Really? Wow, I'm sorry about your parents. So, how do you know you found your sister last night then?" John asked getting curious as to why she was telling him all this.

"I know because my sister's name is Paige."

"You mean the girl we helped last night is your sister? Does she know? How come she didn't say she knew you?" John's questions came one right after the other.

"First of all, yes. To your second question, no I don't think she does. She was only five when she got put in with another family so I don't think she remembers me or our parents. Obviously, that answers your third question."

"Wow, so you haven't told her yet?"

"No, I mean as soon as I heard her name last night I thought she was my sister. It wasn't until I started talking to her that I realized she was. She hasn't changed in the way that she's still shy around people. When she was a baby she didn't take to strangers very well and mom and dad had a hard time getting her to stay in daycare without throwing a fit. I just, I don't know how to tell her, John. What should I say?" Sabrina was starting to get worried about how Paige would react to the news.

"I honestly don't know. I guess you just sit her down and show her this picture. Tell her the same thing you just told me. Although, I guess this kind of puts a damper on my plans." John sighed.

"What plans are you talking about? John, you don't have some ulterior motive for rescuing Paige, do you? Sabrina asked starting to get upset.

"Of course not. I rescued her because no one should ever go through that. I was talking about the plan that the guys and I thought of to keep her safe. We were going to ask her to travel with us for awhile to make sure she's safe and feels ok to stay alone again. I don't think she's ready to be by herself. You saw the way she was at breakfast this morning. Anyway, Glenn was going to pretend to be her brother and Mark was going to watch out for his best friend's sister. I was going to uh….you know pretend to be her boyfriend so nobody would bother her. I mean who would want to go after Glenn's sister? Especially since she's also Mark's friend, right?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I know better. Yeah, I guess I can see why you'd want to protect her. Do you really think she needs it though? I mean she's obviously gotten along fine by herself until now. Has something happened to make you think she needs protecting?" She was getting worried about her sister.

"I think she needs someone to watch over her right now. I think she's scared and she has every right to be. Do you realize what could have happened to her had we not helped? She could have been hurt way more that she was. I don't want to see her hurt. I know you're her sister but I'm sorry her feelings have to come first for me. I may not know her at all, but I feel a connection to her that I can't explain. I believe that I was meant to be at that club at that time. Do you understand what I'm saying? I don't want problems especially with you, Rina, but Paige has to come first, ok?" John hoped she understood what he was trying to say. He hadn't lied; he did feel a connection to Paige. He only hoped Sabrina wouldn't try and use the big sister card to over rule him, so to speak.

"I realize what could have happened and I'm thankful that you and your friends were there for her. Yes, I know her feelings come first but don't push mine aside. We may have been separated for twenty years but that doesn't mean I don't love her. Look, if Paige agrees to your plan then I'll go along with it to, ok? Just please try to consider how I'm feeling in all of this."

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like you don't matter. I'll try and be more understanding of where you're coming from. Besides, if Paige goes along with this than just think how much closer you'll get to the Deadman?" John joked trying to lighten the conversation they were having.

Sabrina laughed and hit him on the arm. "John, you promised you wouldn't say anything. You haven't have you?"

"Of course not. I promised I wouldn't so I won't. That doesn't mean I can't tease you though."

* * *

As John and Sabrina were finishing up their conversation in the hallway, Paige was just waking up. Rubbing her eyes she realized she'd fallen asleep. She got up from the couch and realized the room was empty so she went to the bathroom but it was empty too. She started to panic thinking that they'd left her here on her own. "John? Sabrina? Where are you?" She called going to the door. She opened the door to find them standing in the hallway.

"Oh, there you are. I thought maybe you'd left me." Paige said sadly.

"Of course not. We'd never leave you, don't worry." John said.

"I know I'm sorry. I just woke up and the room was empty. I overreacted I guess. How long have you been back?"

"Not long, really. You were sleeping so we decided to talk out here. Come here." John said holding his arms open.

Paige walked into them without hesitation and took the hug that John was offering. She felt so safe in his arms that she didn't want to leave him. She knew, however, that she would have to eventually. After all, he had a life and a job to get back to. He didn't need someone like her tagging along with him so she would just enjoy his company while she had it. She knew she wasn't the most gorgeous woman there was and she knew from looking at him that he must have women throwing themselves at him all the time. Ever since he had saved her from that man last night she was scared to be away from him, even for a minute. She also knew that reality would come back and she'd have to go back home by herself and lock herself in her apartment again. She didn't want to think about that right now, though.

"There you feel better, now?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry I don't mean to be so clingy. You must be getting tired of me, huh? I guess I should go home soon. First, I want to thank you for saving me last night. If not for you I don't know what would have happened to me. Oh, before I forget, Mickie wants to talk to you about something." Paige replied looking up at John.

"You're not clingy and no, I'm not getting tired of you so don't even think that, ok? I'd rather have you clinging to me than some bimbo who just wants to hang on me for who I am. You never have to thank me for saving you any man with feeling would have done the same thing. I just happened to be in the right place and the right time, that's all. Now, what does Mickie want to talk to me about?" John asked her.

"She invited me to a girl's night out at a club but I told her I didn't know if I could go, you know, after last night. So she said we could make it a girls and guys night, if it was okay with you and your friends. She said to call her when you got back and she'd come over and talk to you about it."

"Well, do you want to go out tonight? If not, we can find something else to do. I think it would be good for you to get to know some of the divas. Look, you and Sabrina go back in the room and I'll go over and talk to Mickie and work something out, ok?" John said looking at them both.

"Alright, you won't be long will you? I'm sorry that's none of my business. You can take as long as you want. I don't know why I asked you that. I mean it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything. I have no right to keep tabs on you." Paige kept babbling until John stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

"Hey, Paige. It's ok. I won't be long. I have something I want to talk to you about anyway, so I'll be back as soon as I can. Now, you and Rina go back into my room and talk and I'll be right back." John said giving Paige a smile.

"Ok, see you in a bit." Paige said smiling back at him shyly.

* * *

While John went to see Mickie, Paige and Sabrina went back into the room to talk. Sabrina wanted to tell Paige about them before John got back so she sat Paige down and started talking.

"Listen, Paige, there's something we need to talk about. I really don't know how to say this." She was starting to feel very nervous. Would Paige believe her? Would she accept her into her life? She wouldn't know the answers until she told her.

"What's wrong Sabrina? You look nervous about something."

"Um, yeah. Here take a look at this picture for me?"

"Sure." Paige took the picture from Sabrina and stared at it. She could see two very happy girls on what looked to be Christmas morning. As she looked closer she could clearly see the resemblance between the older girl and Sabrina, so she assumed that was her at a young age. She looked at the other girl and thought she recognized her as well. She wasn't sure but the little girl looked similar to herself. She looked at Sabrina confused, "who are they?" Paige asked her.

"Well, the older girl is me and the younger girl is my sister. Her name is Paige." Sabrina said looking at Paige for her reaction.

"You mean, this is me in the picture? How is that possible I don't have a sister?"

"Well, when you were five our parents died in a car accident and you went to live with a foster family who eventually adopted you as their own. I kind of went from family to family but when I was twenty I searched for you but always hit dead ends. Then I saw you in the club last night and when I heard you say your name, I knew that you were the sister I'd been searching for."

"I don't know what to say. I always asked my parents if they were going to have more but they said that I was the light in their life and they didn't want anymore lights. I grew up thinking that I would never know what it was like to have a brother or sister. I'm sorry, it's going to take a little while for me to adjust to this I guess." Paige said looking at Sabrina, her sister.

"It's ok take all the time you need. We've got the rest of our lives to catch up on each other's life, alright? We'll just take it one day at a time. Right now, I want to know how you're doing after last night? I'm also wondering if you have feelings for John?" Sabrina asked hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries right now.

"I'm doing okay, considering. As for John, well….." It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying the story. I'm going to try and get a chapter up each week.

Stay tuned for more…….


	5. Chapter 5

_At The Club:_

Paige, Sabrina, John, Mark, Glenn, Adam & Chris had been at the club for about an hour. Paige and Sabrina were sitting at the table while the guys were up at the bar getting drinks.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't answer my question earlier. You know the one I asked before the knock on the door?" Turned out it was John and Mickie coming back. Mickie had an armful of cloths for Paige and Sabrina to try on to wear to the club tonight. John had agreed on coming on the condition that Paige was never to be left by herself, just in case something happened.

"I don't really know how to answer that. I've only known John since last night I can't possibly have feelings for him already. Besides, even if I did do you really think John would look at me like that? Especially with all of the divas he's around all the time. Compared to them I'm just a plain old girl."

"No, don't say that. You are a beautiful person, inside and outside. Don't ever let me hear you talking like that again, ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I won't say that again, I promise." '_Even though it's how I feel'_ she thought

"I'm not upset. I just don't like hearing you talk that way. Anyhow, I don't think John would like to hear you say that either."

"What wouldn't John like to hear you say?" John asked coming back from the bar and catching the last part of that sentence.

"Err…nothing. Nothing at all. We were just talking about something, no biggie." Paige said and looked at Sabrina for help.

"Yeah, it was nothing John don't worry."

"Ok, if you say so. Here I brought you guys something to drink. I didn't know what you liked so I guessed. I hope it's alright?"

"It's fine thank you." Paige replied taking a sip of her long island ice tea.

"So would you like to dance with me Paige?" John asked her.

"Ummm sure, I guess. Let me just go to the ladies room first, ok?"

"Ok, Sabrina why don't you go with her?" John asked giving her the look that said 'to protect her'.

"Sure thing, let's go."

"No, please I can go to the bathroom by myself. I'm fine really. I have to be by myself eventually, don't I?" Paige said nervously.

"Paige, honey, we're just worried about you, that's all." Replied John.

"I know, John, but I'm fine. Really. I'll be right back, ok?" Paige asked and left when John nodded his head.

Truth was Paige was still scared out of her mind but she knew she couldn't be around John 24/7. He had a job to do and he couldn't watch out for her all the time. She had to learn to be on her own in places like these again so she figured she may as well start now. There were lots of John's friends around anyway, so she figured someone would always be keeping an eye on her.

* * *

While Paige was gone to the washroom, Chris took this opportunity to talk to John. "So, have you talked to her yet?"

"No, not yet. I think we'll just wait. I'm sure what happened last night was a one time thing anyway. I don't want to freak her out for no reason. If something should happen then I'll talk to her." John replied.

"Ok, I was just wondering, that's all." Chris said.

* * *

Nobody noticed the person who followed Paige to the hallway that led to the washrooms; he had been watching Paige all night. He was being discreet of course. He just stood back in the shadows and watched the way everyone was hovering over her like she was a porcelain doll that was going to break at any minute. He had seen her for the first time this morning at breakfast sitting with Cena and his 'buddies' and he knew he would have to wait and introduce himself later when he could get her alone. He wasn't a very popular person with John and his friends so he figured introducing himself in front of them would be a bad idea. He didn't know they'd be at the club tonight; he just came to unwind with a few of his friends. As it turns out, he'd be able to meet her sooner than he was planning, he'd just have to make sure no one could see them.

Paige had just come out of the washroom and was starting to walk down the hallway when someone stepped in front of her, making her jump back.

"Hello there, Paige, is it?"

"I'm ssorry, do I know you?" Paige asked timidly.

"No, you don't. I'm Randy. Randy Orton. I'm one of John's friends." He lied.

"I don't remember him mentioning you."

"He probably didn't. He doesn't like introducing his new friends to me I usually steal them away from him. He gets a little jealous, you see. You really shouldn't be hanging around with him you know. He's bad news." Randy was enjoying himself.

"He's my friend. I'm sure if he didn't mention you there was a very good reason. Now, if you'll excuse me I want to go back to my table." Paige said with a bit more confidence than she had before.

"Come on now, don't you want to get to know me better? I'm really not a bad guy once you get to know me. How about you come dance with me, ok?"

"No, I don't want to dance with you. I want to go back to my friends." Paige said and started walking around him. Randy however, wasn't ready to end the conversation yet and grabbed her arm. "Please let me go."

"No. Not until you agree to dance with me, Paige. What? Am I not good enough for you?" Randy asked getting irritated.

"I just want to sit down. Let go of me before I scream." Paige said and tried to pull her arm away but he wasn't releasing his grip.

"I said I want to dance and I always get what I want. Do you understand me?" Randy asked pissed that she wouldn't do what he wanted.

* * *

Chris was going to the bathroom when he spotted Paige out of the corner of his eye. She looked scared to death and was being manhandled by Randy Orton of all people. He decided he didn't have time to get John so he had to help her himself. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "It's ok; it's just me, Chris. Go along with me ok?" When he saw her nod her head he looked at Randy.

"Is there something I can help you with, Randall?" Chris asked using his full name.

"No, Irvine, there's not. Paige and I were just getting to know each other. Right, Paige?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Really? Don't you mean you were trying to get to know her and she was trying to leave?" Chris asked as he put his hand on Randy's arm and squeezed his wrist to make him let go. After Randy had finally let go of her arm Chris looked and could see the nasty marks that Randy's hand had left. "I really don't want to be you when John sees this, Randy. He is going to kick your ass. I'd do it myself right now but getting Paige away from you is more important. Stay away from her. That is your first and last warning. Understand?"

"Do you really think I'm scared of you or John? I don't think so. If I want to talk to Paige again I will. After all, you can't be around her all the time can you?" Randy asked bringing his face close to Chris's. "Don't ever threaten me again, Chris. It may work on some people but not me. I'll be seeing you around, Paige. Have a nice night." Randy said and then left them alone.

Paige hadn't said a word since Randy had basically threatened her. If it hadn't been for Chris coming along when he did she was sure it would have been a repeat of the night before. She was a little startled when someone put their arms around her but when she heard his whispered words she knew she was safe. John trusted Chris and so did she. She had breathed a sigh of relief when Randy had finally let go of her arm, no make that when Chris made Randy let go. She knew there were going to be marks there because he had been holding on fairly tight. When Randy finally walked away she turned and looked at Chris, "Thank you for helping me."

Chris had been watching Randy's retreat when he heard her talking to him; he looked at her and smiled "Your welcome, Paige. I'm just glad I was around. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Chris. Can we go back to the table now?"

"Sure but what's say we have a dance first, ok? Help you calm down a little. Please?" Chris asked with his best puppy dog look.

"Won't John be wondering where I am? I've been gone for awhile. I don't want him to worry." Paige said.

"It'll be fine, trust me. Tell you what I'll send John a text and let him know what's going on, okay?" When he saw Paige nod her head he took out his cell phone and sent him a text. "There all done. Now how about that dance?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the table John was wondering where Paige was. She'd been gone for awhile now and he was getting worried. He decided to get up and look around for her; he could only hope she wasn't in any danger. As he started walking toward the bathroom where she'd gone in the first place his pocket began to vibrate. Opening up his phone he saw he had a text message from Chris. 'Why the hell is he texting me when we're in the same place?' He wondered. He opened the message and read what it said: _ran into Orton with Paige…we're fine now just dancing to calm her down….be at the table soon….Chris._ Wonderful, now he had to worry about Randy Orton too. Deciding Paige was fine with Chris he went and sat back down to wait for them to come back.

* * *

When Paige and Chris were done dancing they made their way back to the table. Upon seeing them John immediately started asking what happened with Orton. Chris told him what he saw and that he got rid of him. John looked at Paige and saw that she appeared to be fine, that is until he took her by the arm and saw the flinch.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" John asked worried.

"No, you didn't. My arm's just a little sore, that's all. I'm fine really." Paige said looking at John and then her arm.

"Why is your arm….." the words died as he looked at her arm and noticed the bruising there. "What the hell happened?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that Orton had a hold of her arm when I found them. He seemed to be squeezing pretty hard so I grabbed his wrist and made him let go." Chris said.

"I am going to find him and have a little chat with him. I'll be right back."

"NO! I mean no please don't. I just want to go home. Please John, take me home." Paige said. She didn't want John getting into a fight with one of his co-workers over her.

"Alright, calm down. I'll take you home, ok? I need to talk to you anyway, especially now. You guys stay here and have fun. Mark, can you take Sabrina back to the hotel or wherever she wants to go, please?"

"Yeah, sure no problem."

"Thanks. Okay let's go." John took Paige's hand and they made their way out of the club.

Again, nobody noticed the figure of Randy Orton following them.


	6. Chapter 6

Before you start reading I want to thank everyone who is leaving reviews, I really appreciate it. It's nice to know my story isn't too boring or stupid. Keep them coming. Now on to the story:

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come home? You're more than welcome to stay at the hotel you know?" John asked her. He didn't really want to leave her yet. He was just getting to know her and he wasn't sure if they'd see each other again. He also didn't want to leave her on her own because of what happened with Randy earlier. He knew the guy was up to something and didn't trust him. He supposed she'd be okay, it's not like Randy knew where she lived or anything.

"Yes, I'm sure. You have a life John. You don't need me tagging along with you everywhere. Besides, at my home I feel safe. I appreciate everything you've done for me but you don't need to worry. I'll be fine, I promise." Paige said even though something inside her didn't believe what she just said.

"Okay, I won't argue with you. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I have it please?"

"Okay…." Paige reached in her purse and pulled her phone out. "Here you go. What are you doing?" She asked seeing John punching in numbers.

"I'm giving you my number as well as Chris, Adam, Mark and Glenn's. If you have any trouble at all or if you just want to talk I want you to call ok? If you can't reach me, call one of the other guys and they'll help you." John said and handed back her phone.

"You really didn't have to do that…." Paige started but saw the look on John's face. "Okay, thank you."

"No problem. Now it's your turn." John handed her his cell phone.

After Paige put her number in his phone she handed it back to him and smiled. "Okay, time for me to go. Goodbye, John."

"No, not goodbye. See you later. I hate goodbyes. Take care of yourself okay? I'll call you next time we're in this area and we can get together for dinner or something. That alright with you?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that. See you later, John." Paige said as she opened the door. Before she got out she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. When she got up to her door she looked back and waved as he drove away.

Neither one of them saw the car that had followed them sitting down the block.

* * *

When Paige got in her house she checked her machine to see if anyone had called 'of course not, why would anyone call me anyway' she thought to herself. She decided to go have a shower before she turned in for the night.

Randy had been sitting in his car watching them. He saw her get out of John's car and walk up to her house. Now that he knew where she lived he could plan a time to pay her a surprise visit. What Randy didn't know however, was that he would be getting a surprise.

* * *

After Paige got out of the shower she dried herself off and slipped into a pair of her comfy pajamas with teddy bears on them. They were her favourite and very comfortable. As she was brushing her hair she went to the bedroom window and looked up at the sky. She loved watching the stars at night and always wondered if they were really angels watching over everyone. As she was turning away she happened to notice a vehicle a couple of houses down that shouldn't be there. She knew everyone in the neighbourhood because this is where she grew up. She knew their names, their kids, grandkids, even their pets. She also knew their cars and this car was not supposed to be there. It was getting dark, but it was still light enough to see the color of the car and the fact that there was someone sitting in it. She couldn't see who it was but she knew she recognized the car. She closed her eyes and tried to remember where she'd seen it before and then it hit her 'the club'. She'd seen the car parked in the parking lot of the club tonight. She didn't know who it belonged to though but since she'd been at the club she figured it was someone watching her. 'But who?' she didn't have trouble with anyone tonight, maybe one of the guys decided to follow her and make sure she was okay. She decided to give them a call and find out. She tried John's cell phone first but there was no answer. Then she tried Glenn, Mark and Adam but they didn't answer either. Finally, she tried Chris.

"Hello." Chris said a little groggy.

"Chris? It's me Paige. Did I wake you?"

"Paige? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I was just wondering if you or one of the others decided to come by my house and keep an eye on me? By the sound of your voice though I woke you up."

"I was sleeping but that's okay. Didn't John just drop you off not that long ago?"

"Yeah about an hour ago. I just tried calling his phone but there was no answer. You're the only one that picked up." She said.

"In answer to your question, no, all of us are at the hotel why?" Chris asked getting worried.

"Well, after I got out of the shower I went to the window and I noticed a strange car sitting just down the block. I didn't recognize it at first but then I remembered seeing it at the club tonight. I though maybe one of you decided to sit out there and keep an eye on me or something. Since it's not you I'm starting to get worried." Paige said keeping an eye on the car.

"Can you see if there's anyone in it? Maybe it's just a neighbour's company."

"There's someone in it but I can't see who it is from here. Besides, I've been watching for the last 15 minutes and they haven't even gotten out of the car. I don't like this Chris can you come and get me please? I don't want to be here right now." Paige said with a quiet voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come and get you, okay? Wait a minute you said you recognized it from the club right? What color is it?"

"I think it's a dark blue or something. It looks pretty knew. I think there's a sticker on the front bumper but I can't tell. Why?"

"Listen Paige, when I hang up I want you to lock your doors and windows and then go to your room and stay there, okay? I'll call your cell when I get there and you can let me in." Chris said suddenly realizing who it probably was 'dammit Randy, you don't quit do you?'

"Okay, please just hurry. You've got me scared now." Paige said and then hung up when Chris said goodbye. Paige did as he asked and went downstairs and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. She went back upstairs and sat in her room and waited.

After Chris hung up with Paige he dialled John's number and got no answer 'where are you'. He decided to try his room phone instead.

"Hello?"

"John, I need you to get up and get dressed. NOW!!"

"Geez, Chris. Where's the fire? I just got to sleep. Can this wait?"

"No, it can't. Paige just called me we need to get over there now. I think Orton's watching her." Chris said.

"What are you talking about Chris? What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way over there, now come on. Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes." Chris said and then hung up and went to get ready.

* * *

As Chris and John were on their way and Paige was in her room waiting, Randy was sitting in his car watching the house. He had seen all the lights go off and her bedroom light go on. He figured she was getting ready for bed and was about to drive away when he noticed her at the window. From the angle he was at he couldn't tell what exactly she was doing but it appeared that she hadn't noticed him there anyway. Little did he know she'd been talking on the phone the whole time while pretending to look at the sky. He had know idea she'd called her friends for help. He saw her turn her light out and realized she had gone to bed. He was just about to leave when there was a knock on his window. Turning his head he realized who it was and rolled his window down.

"Get lost, Orton. Paige isn't interested, let it go. Don't look at me like that, I know exactly why you're here and don't even think about it you moron." Chris said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't doing anything just sitting here. I didn't even realize where I was." Randy replied.

"Do I look stupid, Orton. You knew exactly where you are. What did you do follow John to see where she lived or did you 'accidentally' find her street and decide to sit here?"

"How did you know I was even here? Did you follow me?"

"How do you think I knew. Paige isn't stupid. She lives here remember? You don't think she knows a strange car in her neighbourhood? I suggest you get moving before I beat your ass." Chris sneered at him.

"Fine, you win for now. This isn't over, not by a long shot. I get what I want eventually and I want her. You can't watch her 24 hours a day, remember that." Randy said as he peeled away.

"Now what do we do?" Chris asked looking at John.

"We go get Paige and take her with us, that's what. At least we can keep a closer eye on her if she's with us." John said.

* * *

Paige had almost gotten to sleep when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Paige, its Chris. You can come open the door now, he's gone."

"Ok, I'm coming." She said and closed her phone.

She got to the front door and opened it and realized that John was there too. As soon as the walked in the door she threw her arms around Chris and then John and thanked them for coming.

"No problem, sweetie. Now what I want you to do is go and grab a suitcase and pack some clothes. You're coming with us for awhile so we can keep and eye on you."

"No, John I don't want you…." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Chris put his fingers on her lips to silence her.

"John's right, Paige. You need to come with us so we can protect you. I know Randy once he's got his mind on something or someone he won't stop till he gets what he wants. Now come on, no more arguing go up and pack whatever you need, ok?"

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home." Paige said and went upstairs to pack her things.

Twenty minutes later she came back downstairs with a suitcase and a duffel bag. "Okay guys I'm ready to go."

"Alright, you got everything?" John asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Paige replied.

"Let's go then." Chris said opening the door.

When they got to the hotel John asked Paige if she wanted her own room. Since they were set to leave in a couple of days anyway she didn't think it would make sense to get another room. She decided to stay with on the them for the time they'd be there. Once that was settled they made their way up to John's room and said goodnight to Chris. Paige thanked him again for his help and gave him a kiss on the cheek like she did with John earlier.

After they got to John's room they both collapsed on the beds and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Randy was furious. He went back to his hotel room and started throwing his things around. He hated John Cena with a passion and Chris Irvine was not much better in his books. He didn't know when or how but he would get his hands on Paige he just had to be patient. He knew what he had to do, he had to find help and he knew exactly who to call.

* * *

A/N: I haven't decided yet on who's gonna help Randy, so if you have any suggestions please let me know.

Stay tuned for more...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought to write this chapter. I had a little case of writer's block. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter. Hopefully it sounds ok. I know I've made Randy the bad guy but that might change yet. I started this story as a John/OC story but now I'm not so sure. I haven't fully decided what I'm doing yet. I am in the process of working on another story where Randy is the good guy. I used to wonder what people meant by their muses when I was reading the stories...now I know. Anyway on with the next chapter of the story. As alway R&R.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by and nothing more had happened with Randy. The day after the incident with Randy, John had explained to Paige about the idea that him and the others had come up with. Paige listened to John tell her about the plan and then told him that she didn't think all that would be necessary as long as she stayed around the guys she would be fine. John argued with her for a few minutes but once he saw that she wasn't going to change her mind he relented and agreed with her.

During the two weeks, Paige had gotten herself a job. John had recommended her to Stephanie who was looking for help in creative. Since Paige had some experience with writing, she went and saw Stephanie who had hired her immediately. She had even been given her own office and that's where she was now. She could definitely say she was happy. She had good friends and she got along with everybody, with the exception of Randy and a couple of others. John and Chris were her best friends here along with Mickie and Maria. Then there was Sabrina, of course, who was her sister. They hadn't really had a chance to get to know each other yet because Sabrina had to go home to her job for a while. Paige was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Paige said immediately regretting it.

"Why, hello there Paige. How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm fine, Randy. What do you want?"

"I just wanted an advance peek at the script."

"No, Randy. You know as well as I do that you have to wait until you get it before the show. Now, if that's all please leave." Paige said getting frustrated.

"Oh, come on just a peek, please?" Randy asked her with his cocky smile in place.

"I said no, now leave."

Just as he was about to respond there was another voice by the door.

"Can you not take a hint Randy? The lady doesn't want to talk to you anymore, so I suggest you leave right now." John replied. He had come to check up on Paige and was not at all happy to see Randy sitting in here.

"Hello to you to John. Why is it that every time I try and talk to Paige your always around?"

"I think you just answered your own question, Einstein. Now if you will excuse us, I need to talk to Paige." John said.

"Fine, I'll leave. See you around, Paigey." Randy said knowing she would hate that name. After Randy left John went over to Paige and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you came by when you did though. So, was there something you needed or did you just say that to get rid of Randy?" Paige asked curious.

"Actually, I did want to talk to you about something. Chris and I were wondering if you wanted to go out with us later?"

"I don't know, John. I'm not sure I want to be around Randy in the social setting especially after last time." Paige said looking up at John.

"Hey, don't worry about Randy, ok? We'll make sure he stays away from you this time. Come on, we really want you to come with us. Mickie and Maria will be there too. Please?" John asked her with his best puppy dog face.

"How can I say no to that face? Alright I'll go with you guys. We going right after the show?"

"Yeah, we'll come by your office and get you." John said. As Paige was about to pull away from John, he bent his head and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. "I hope you'll be saving a dance for me tonight."

Paige was still trying to figure out what had happened and was a little dazed. "Yeah, of course."

"Ok, I'll let you get back to work now. See you later."

"Bye, John." After John left Paige went back to work thinking about the kiss John gave her. She wasn't expecting it but she definitely liked it, a lot.

* * *

Randy had been listening at the door and as soon as he heard they were going to a club he went back to his dressing room to make a call.

"_Hello."_

"Hey, it's me. Listen I need your help tonight. You remember what we talked about?"

"_Yeah, I remember. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. John took something from me once now it's time I take something from him."

"_You never did tell me why you hate him so much. What did he take from you? What's so important about getting him back now?"_

"Don't worry about it you don't need to know right now. Look they're going to a club tonight and I need you to be there to keep John distracted. Chris will be there too so if you can distract them both I would appreciate it. They can't watch her every second, especially when she goes to the bathroom. When that happens that's where you come in and keep them distracted."

"_Weren't you going to ask someone else for help before? Why do you need me?"_

"I asked Dave for help but he wanted no part of it. He said he doesn't want to be that guy anymore, whatever that means. That's why I need your help. So are you going to do it or not?"

"_I guess so but this had better not blow up in our faces. You know what John is like. If he finds out that I had a hand in this he'll never forgive me. You'd better know what you're doing."_

"I do. If it makes you feel better you can tell them I blackmailed you into it if they find out, ok?"

"_Fine. What time do you want me there?"_

"I don't know, say around 9 o'clock. That should be good. Stay out of sight until the time comes and I'm sure you'll think of something to do. I really do appreciate you're help you know."

"_Yeah well let's just say that I know deep down there somewhere you do have a heart. I just hope you find it before it's too late. Paige had better not get hurt through any of this. I realize your using her to get back at John but she's a nice woman, Randy, don't hurt her."_

"I'm not going to hurt her. To tell you the truth my heart's been broken so many times I don't think I have one anymore. John was the cause of most of that hurt which is why I want his heart broken. I want him to know what it feels like. I want him to know it was me who did it. Most of all I want him to know there are consequences for his actions. Anyway, I'll see you later. I'm going now. Bye." Randy ended the conversation before he said too much more. He didn't want anyone to know what happened. John knows what he did even if he denies it to this day. He doesn't think he did anything wrong but he did. He took away the one thing that meant more than even his championship, he took away his fiancée. For that, John was going to pay. After all, as the saying goes 'payback's a bitch'.

_

* * *

_

AT THE CLUB:

"So, Paige, we've been here for awhile. How about that dance you promised me?" John asked with a smile.

"Did I promise you a dance? I don't remember that." Paige said smirking.

"Ok, quit being cheeky woman. Let's go." John said as he grabbed her hand and headed toward the dance floor. They'd been playing fast songs ever since they got there. As they got to the floor they switched to a slow song which was perfect timing for John. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Paige wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest and they started moving with the music. They had been so wrapped up in dancing they didn't realize when the music changed back to fast again. As they pulled apart they looked in each other's eyes and leaned into each other. Just as they were about to kiss they got interrupted by Chris asking if they wanted another drink. John gave him a dirty look and they went back to their table.

"Sorry about that. Did I interrupt something?" Chris asked John once they sat down.

"Of course you did, you idiot. You knew that or you wouldn't have done it. I will get you back for that you know that right?" John asked with a sly grin.

"I know, I would expect no less from you." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Anyway, not that I'm not enjoying the bickering between you two but I'm going to the ladies room. If you will excuse me please I'll be right back." Paige said.

"Wait, Paige why don't you get Mickie to go with you?" John said concerned.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I don't think Randy's even here tonight I haven't seen him yet. Come on I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I promise I'll be right back, ok?" Paige said trying to ease John's worry.

"Ok, but it your not back in fifteen minutes I'm coming to look for you."

"Alright, deal."

As Paige made her way to the bathroom, Randy gave his 'friend' the signal to go in and distract John and Chris.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you'd be here. How are you doing?"

"Hey, Torrie. We're good. How are you? How's Smackdown treating you?"

"I'm good. Smackdown's good but I like Raw better of course. I just came in and when I saw you guys I knew I had to come over and say hi and perhaps get someone to buy a lady a drink?" Torrie asked them.

As Torrie was keeping John and Chris occupied, Randy was on his way down the hall to the bathroom to wait for Paige to come out. Paige of course was completely unaware of anything going on.

* * *

As Paige was leaving the bathroom she felt herself being lifted off the floor and flung over someone's shoulder. She would have screamed but before she realized exactly what was going on she was being put down again. Now she was outside in what looked to be the alley behind the club. Before she even turned around she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. She was right.

"Randy, what in the hell are you doing?" Paige asked furious.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to talk to you and I knew that I never would if John and Chris were anywhere around. So I figured this was the only way."

"What do you want with me? What have I ever done to you?"

"I want to get to know you. You've done nothing to me and that's the point. Look I know I was a jerk the first time we met but that's how I am sometimes. I can't help it if my cocky side takes over my brain sometimes. All I'm asking is for a chance to talk, maybe we could even be friends."

"Well, your cocky side seems to come out quite a bit doesn't it? You know what they say about first impressions don't you? Why would you want to get to know me anyway? What's in it for you? I don't know if I want to be friends with you. You don't exactly seem like the type of person who likes having girls for friends."

"Whoa, what's with all the questions? I'd like to get to know you because you don't seem like the kind of person to judge someone by what other people tell them. Perhaps once you get to know me you might find out I'm not as bad as people make me out to be. Look, I'm just asking for one chance to show you I'm not all bad, ok? If after that you still feel you don't like me then I'll leave you alone. You won't even have to talk to me at work. Please?"

"You're right I don't normally judge a person by what other people say. Don't forget I saw what you were like first hand a couple of weeks ago. Alright, I'll give you one chance to show me you're not the jerk I think you are. One thing though, no more kidnapping me, alright?" Paige asked with a chuckle.

"You're on. No more kidnapping I promise. How about we get together on Saturday night? We can go to dinner and a movie or something." Randy asked.

"Ok, that sounds good. This will be our little secret. I don't want John to find out, ok?"

"I knew you would try and spoil all my fun. Ok, don't look at me like that we won't tell John, for now."

"Good, now can I go back in please? If I'm not in there soon he'll start looking for me." Paige said.

"Of course, go on. I'm going back to the hotel. I think it's best if he doesn't see me in the club anyway. I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight. See you on Saturday." Randy said and then turned and walked away. Once he was around the corner he smirked 'sometimes it pays to be nice'. He had to admit he was one hell of an actor. It's not that he enjoyed being mean but sometimes he didn't have a choice. He had to harden himself against people especially women. He didn't think there would ever be a woman to come along and show him the error of his ways. Of course, what Randy didn't know was that the woman who he just left would do exactly that and more. Walking to his car he realized he couldn't wait for Saturday to arrive.

When Torrie saw Paige making her way back to the table she excused herself and said she had to be leaving. Walking away she wondered if Randy had gotten what he wanted. She didn't know what he was up to exactly but she was definitely going to find out. She didn't want to hurt John or Chris for that matter but Randy needed her help. After all what kind of person would she be if she didn't help her family?

* * *

Ooh, I wonder how they're related? I guess you'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned…..


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't write a bunch in advance so I'm kinda writing as I go. I hope it was worth the wait. I want to say thanks to those who are reading and leaving reveiws. I really appreciate it. I'm not real good with romantic scenes and that yet, so bear with me. Anyways, I'll let you get reading. As always please R&R.

Randy and Paige had both been busy through the rest of the week, only talking a couple of times to finalize their plans. Before they knew it Saturday had arrived and they were both getting ready for the dinner date. While Paige was putting the finishing touches on her makeup she was thinking about the date and how she couldn't wait to get to know the 'real' Randy and possibly change her mind of her first impression of him. Randy, on the other hand, while thinking along the same lines as Paige, was also thinking of how he could use this friendship/relationship to get back at John. Torrie had made it perfectly clear to him that she would personally kick his ass if he hurt her in anyway. While he had no intention of hurting Paige he was going to make damn sure he hurt John. As Randy was getting ready to leave his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Randy. It's Torrie. I just wanted to check in before your date with Paige and make sure you remember everything I said."_

"Yes, Torrie, I remember everything, alright? As much as I love you, sis, you can be a real pain in the ass, you know that? For the last time, I won't intentionally hurt Paige, ok? I know if I do you will kick my ass. Now that that's cleared up, is there anything else?" Randy asked getting annoyed.

"_No, I think that's it. I know I can be a pain in the ass, but I love you Randy and I don't want to see you make a huge mistake. I think Paige can be really good for you if you give her a chance. I'm not so much worried that you'll intentionally hurt her, I'm worried that you'll do it without even realizing it simply by going after John. Since I can't change you mind on the John part, at least promise me that you'll consider her feeling before you do something stupid, ok?"_

"Alright, I promise. Now, I've really got to go so I'll talk to you later, ok? Bye." Randy hung up the phone, checked to make sure he had everything, left his room and went to meet Paige at the restaurant. They had decided meeting there would be best so they wouldn't run into anyone if they had left together.

* * *

As Paige was leaving the hotel, ten minutes after Randy left, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Paige, it's John. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together tonight and do something?"_

"Well, I'd like to but I've already made plans for tonight." Paige said as she stopped on the sidewalk and waited for a taxi.

"_Really? With who?"_

"Well, you know Torrie right?" At John's affirmative reply she continued, "she came to see me the other day to introduce herself and she asked if I wanted to get together with her and discuss some storylines. We made plans to do that tonight so that's where I'm heading." It was only a partial lie. Torrie had come to see her to introduce herself and to tell her she was Randy's sister. She also wanted to let her know that she could use her as an alibi for tonight.

"_Oh, ok then. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Paige."_

"Bye, John." She hated lying to him but she knew she didn't have a choice. If he knew where she was really going to meet he would blow a gasket and probably lock her in her room.

Paige arrived at the restaurant at seven thirty and was taken to her table where Randy was waiting. As she walked over she noticed how dashing he looked. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue tie and his hair was spiked. He was looking very handsome indeed. Likewise, Randy was watching Paige as she was making her way over and noticed how beautiful she was. She was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps and her neckline came down into a v shape and showed just a little bit of cleavage. He was sure he was going to be drooling by the end of the night.

"You look beautiful, Paige." Randy said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." Paige said blushing.

After they ordered they started talking and realized that they had a lot in common. When the meal came they sat in silence and ate. When they finished their dessert, Randy asked Paige if she wanted to dance.

"Sure, I'd love to." Paige replied. They got up and went onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. As they were dancing, Randy realized that he could really like this girl and didn't know if he'd be able to use her as he planned to get back at John. He thought he had it all figured out but during their conversation he realized she was a very sweet woman and he didn't have the heart to hurt her intentionally or unintentionally. Perhaps Torrie was right and Paige was just what he needed. Maybe if she got to know the real Randy she'd like him too. Although they'd have to keep their friendship from John and everyone, that's exactly what he was going to do; he was going to let Paige see the real Randy and not the jackass he acted like.

"Randy? Hey, earth to Randy?" Paige had been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I guess I spaced out there for a minute. What were you saying?"

"What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking how much fun I'm having with you tonight." Randy said.

"Ok, well I'm having a good time as well. I don't know if I want this evening to end, actually." Paige said blushing.

"Well, it doesn't have too. Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Ok, but first there's something I want to do."

"What?"

"This," Randy said as he bent down and brushed his lips over Paige's. When she didn't resist he deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss when the both needed some air. Paige was in a daze when the kiss ended and didn't realize that Randy was talking to her.

"Paige? Paige?" Randy called her and snapped his fingers in front of her face. This brought Paige back to reality.

"What? Oh sorry. I guess it was my turn to space out."

"That's okay. I must admit though my kisses have never made anyone space out before. It that good or bad?" Randy asked laughing.

"Trust me that's a very good thing. That was a wonderful kiss, although I don't have much to compare it too." Paige said.

"Are you telling me you've never been kissed before? I find that hard to believe." Randy said in awe.

"Well, honestly that was only my second one." Paige replied shyly.

"Are you serious? You mind if I ask who you're first kiss was?"

"John," Paige said quietly not wanting to spoil the mood.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said it was John, ok?"

"Oh, I see. Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Randy asked with a hint of jealousy_._

"No, we're just friends. Does it bother you that he was my first kiss?" Paige asked curious.

"If I'm honest, then yes it does. I don't know why but it does."

"Ok, well at least that was an honest answer. Would it make you feel better if I told you I enjoyed your kiss more than his?"

"Really?" Randy smirked.

"Yes, really. You don't have to act so superior about it either." Paige said with a smile.

"I'll try. So how about that movie?"

"Sure, let's go." Randy paid the check and then they were off to see a movie.

The rest of the evening passed quickly both not wanting to leave the other. After the movie they had gone out for a drink and realized it was getting close to one in the morning and decided they'd better go back to the hotel. Like before they both arrived separately so they wouldn't be seen together.

* * *

The next day, Randy and Paige went back to the way they were before; not liking each other. They knew they had to do that so no one would know what was really going on. In fact, the only one who knew the truth was Torrie and she wouldn't say anything. She hadn't heard from John or Chris since the day before and she didn't know what was wrong with them. Usually, they're in her office every ten minutes making sure she's okay. Sure enough, just as she had that thought, John walks into her office.

"Hey, stranger." Paige said.

"Hey, P. How are you doing, today?"

"I'm good, and you?" Paige asked suspecting something was wrong.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're cheery self. Is there something I can help you with?" Paige asked worried.

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are, John. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, really. Look, I know you weren't out with Torrie last night. Chris and I saw her in the lobby and she was by herself. You want to tell me where you were?" John asked looking angry.

"If you must know, John, after Torrie and I had dinner she wanted to go back to the hotel and I didn't so I went and saw a movie and then I went for a walk. Is that good enough or do you need the movie title and my walking root?" Paige asked angrily.

"No, look I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you. You never know when Randy is going to try something that's all."

"I told you not to worry about Randy. He hasn't done or said anything to me in a few weeks. You need to let it go, I have. If all you wanted to do was interrogate me you can go now. Don't forget John that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, alright. Forgive me?" John asked with a puppy dog face.

"It better not. If I need your help I will come to you. I forgive you this time but if it happens again I may not be as forgiving." Paige said a little more at ease.

"Alright, I'm going to go now. Talk to you later." John said as he left.

When John left Paige wondered why Torrie never warned her that she had been seen. She knew Torrie wouldn't purposely have let John and Chris see her by herself so maybe she didn't know they had seen her. That was the only reason she could think of. She'd ask her about it the next time they saw each other. Through with her thoughts for the moment she figured she'd better get back to work as she had a meeting with Stephanie in a few hours to go over some storyline ideas.

That night as she was getting ready to leave her door opened and in walked Randy closing the door behind him so no one would see him in there.

"Hey, just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine and you?" Paige asked smiling.

"I'm really good you see I had this date with a lovely woman last night and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh really? Is this woman anyone I know?" Paige asked still smiling.

"You might know her. She works here in creative and she has shoulder length blond hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. She's quite the good kisser as well. Ever heard of her?" Randy asked.

"I might have and if it's the same woman I'm thinking of I know she had a great time last night too. In fact she had such a good time she would love to do it again. She even admitted to me that that kiss last night was amazing and can't wait to do it again." Paige said.

"Really? Well I think that can be arranged." Randy said and walked over to were Paige was packing up her stuff. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her with more passion than the night before. He swiped his tongue over her lips wanting entry into her mouth which she obliged and parted her lips. After a few minutes they needed to breath so they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. At that moment they both knew how the other felt.

"Would you like to go out with me again?" Randy asked.

"I'd love to. Before I forget John was here earlier grilling me about where I was last night. Apparently they saw Torrie in the lobby by herself last night and John wanted to know where I was."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that since Torrie wanted to go back to the hotel and I didn't that I went to see a movie and then went for a walk. It wasn't exactly a lie since that's what we did do I just didn't tell him I wasn't by myself." Paige replied.

"We shouldn't have to lie to begin with. It's none of his business who you do or don't see anyway."

"I know that Randy, I do. I just don't want to get in the middle of a fight that I know is going to happen when he finds out. Please, just do this my way for now. I promise that if we get serious about each other that I will tell him and make him understand. He saved me Randy and I can't forget that. I owe him so much, practically my life because I have no doubt of what would have happened if he hadn't of been there. All I'm asking is that you trust me to know what I'm doing." Paige pleaded with him.

"What are you talking about? How did he save you?" Randy asked curious.

"That's right I guess you don't know, nobody does. It was the night I met John, I was in a club with my friends and we were dancing. I was going to my table to get a drink when I literally ran into a guy, he took that as a sign that I wanted to dance with him and wouldn't let me go. I was trying to get away from him and he hit me, I fell to the floor and the next thing I know he drops to the floor too. I looked up and saw John standing there. I didn't know what else to do so I took off out the back exit only to be followed and surrounded by the guys friends in the alley. I really thought they were going to hurt me and probably would have if it wasn't for John and his friends coming to my aid. They distracted them long enough for John to get me out of there. So you see why I owe John my life?"

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry that happened to you. I probably would have done the same thing as John. No matter what anyone thinks about me I don't condone hitting a woman or making a woman do something she doesn't want to do." Randy said honestly.

"I know you would never hurt me. So, about that woman that you were talking about, are you interested in going out with her again?" Paige asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Most definitely, that's if she wants to go out with me again? You think she does?" Randy asked playing along.

"Oh yeah, I think so. You should ask her to see what she says."

"Okay I'll do that. Paige would you like to go out with me again?" Randy asked.

"I'd love to. You name the time and place and I'll be there with bells on."

"Bells, huh? Now that I've got to see." Randy laughed.

"Maybe, if you're lucky. Come on, let's get out of here. Everyone should be gone by now anyway."

"Let me just check the hallway first." As Randy was making sure the coast was clear, Paige finished packing up her stuff and went to the door to wait.

"Ok, coast is clear. Let's go." Randy said.

* * *

As they were making their way out of the arena and to Randy's car, someone else was making his way to Paige's office not realizing that she'd already left. When he got there he realized she was gone. As he was leaving he noticed her cell phone sitting on her desk. Figuring she'd realize she had forgotten it and she'd be back to pick it up he decided to wait for her.

As Paige was getting in Randy's car she realized she forgot her phone back in her office.

"Hey, Randy I have to run back in the arena for a minute. I forgot my phone on my desk. I'll be right back." Paige said as she was making her way towards the building.

"Ok, hurry up. I'll wait out here for you."

As she walked into her office she noticed someone sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought everyone had left already." Paige said.

"Everyone has left. I came by to talk to you but you were gone. I noticed your phone sitting there and I figured you'd be back for it so I decided to wait."

"Well, you took a chance on waiting. How do you know I wasn't just going to get it in the morning?"

"No offence but you're a woman. Not very many women would leave without their phones. You all like talking on them too much." He said laughing.

"Ok, you got me. So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you."

"Really, what's that?"

"Well, I can not tell John about you and Randy for starters. I don't think he would be very happy to know that you're seeing his enemy, would he?" The man replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Randy and I aren't seeing each other." Paige said getting nervous.

"Come on, Paige don't play dumb with me. It just so happens that I was dining at a restaurant last night when who should I happen to see having dinner and sharing a kiss? Oh, that's right it was you and Randy."

"Fine, so you saw us. What exactly do you want from me? I would think you wouldn't tell John anyway, he is your friend after all. Unless of course you want to hurt him for no reason?" Paige asked him.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt him on purpose but you never know what might accidentally slip out of my mouth. I mean when I drink I tend to get a little truthful, I'd really hate to be truthful at the wrong time."

"Look, I don't feel like playing games with you so if you're not going to tell me what you want then I'm leaving, goodbye." As Paige reached to open the door a hand came out and grabbed her arm. He turned her around and leaned down and started kissing her against her will. She tried pushing him away but he was too strong for her. He started undoing her top ignoring the pleas coming from Paige's mouth. She tried to think of a way to get help and remembered she had her cell phone in her hand. As the man was starting to undo her pants she opened her phone and put her hand behind her back to hide the noise the cell would make. When he finally let her breathe, she tried to get him off her by screaming, knowing no one would hear her but doing anyway. While she was screaming she dialled Randy's cell number and when she heard him pick up she screamed again. "Get off of me. Please let me go. Don't do this." Her begging was ignored as he took her over to the couch and threw her down on it and then got on top of her.

Randy had been on his way back to the arena to see what was taking Paige so long when his cell went off. Looking at the display and seeing it was Paige he answered it right away.

"What the hell….." He didn't get to finish his question as he heard her scream and then heard her asking someone to get off her. He raced into the arena and straight to her office. He opened the door and noticed a man on top of her on the couch getting ready to rape her. It looked like he had gotten there just in time. He raced over and pulled him off her and punched him in the face. He didn't even look to see who it was, he was more concerned with making sure Paige was okay.

"Hey, Paige, calm down it's me, Randy."

"Rrrandy? Oh god, Randy, I tried to stop him but he was too strong for me. He was in here when I came to get my phone waiting for me. He knows about our date last night, he was at the same place. He said he didn't want to tell John and when I told him I wasn't in the mood for games and was leaving he stopped me and then started to…" At that moment Paige broke down crying.

"It's ok, it'll be ok. We'll figure something out, don't worry." As Randy was soothing Paige he looked back to see who it was that tried to rape her and got the shock of his life.

* * *

Yeah, I know another cliff hanger. I haven't actually decided who the mystery person is going to be yet. Hopefully by the time I start writing, I'll figure it out. If you want to leave your opinions I'm thinking about making it either Chris or Adam. So stay tuned......


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. This is a shorter chapter then my others but I wanted to get something up before the holidays. I'm not sure if I'll have more until after the holidays now, depends how busy it gets around here. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed to those who haven't PLEASE DO! Without further ado, on with the story:

* * *

"What the hell? Adam?" To say Randy was in a state of shock was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Adam had attacked Paige. He was supposed to be John's friend and this is what he does?_ 'I think John needs to find better friends'_ Randy thought. He looked away from the still unconscious Adam and decided to get Paige out of there before he came to.

"Paige? I need you to go to the car, ok? I'll be there in a few minutes." Randy said to the still crying Paige.

"No, I don't want to go out there by myself. He might try and attack me again." Paige said trying to control her sobbing.

"No, he won't. I'm going to have a chat with him. Now, I really need you to go and wait for me in the car. Here, take the keys and lock the doors when you get inside alright?"

"Ok, please don't be to long. I don't want to be alone."

"I won't be long, I promise. Come on," Randy said helping Paige up from the couch. He walked her to the door and watched her go down the hallway to the exit. Once she was out of sight he went back to sit and wait for Adam to wake up.

* * *

Paige did as Randy asked and went to his car and locked the doors after she got in. While she waited for Randy she decided to call John just in case he was worrying about her. She opened her phone to call him and noticed that she'd missed several calls. As she went down the list she realized they were all from John. _'Guess I'd better call him before he sends out a search party'_ she thought. She dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Paige? Where in the hell are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour now."_

"Well hello to you to, John. Relax I'm fine. I forgot my cell phone in my office and had to go back and get it. I'll be back at the hotel soon, ok?"

"_Why aren't you on your way back now? Do you need me to come and pick you up?"_

"No, I've got a ride, it's okay. He forgot something and had to run back into the arena for a few minutes. I'm just waiting for him to come out. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can." Great, now what was she supposed to say when he asked who was bringing her to the hotel. She knew everyone else would be back there by now.

"_Well, ok…wait a minute you said 'he', who's bringing you back? I think everyone is back already except for Ra….no no no please tell me you're not getting a ride with Randy? Paige, why would you want to talk to him much less get a ride with the guy after what he did? Nevermind, just wait there and I'll come and get you myself."_

"No, John that won't be necessary. Randy is not going to do me any harm, ok? He offered me a ride and I accepted end of discussion. I'm a big girl, remember? Besides, I'm glad he was here tonight, he saved me." Paige said the last part so quietly she wasn't sure if John heard her or not.

"_I know you're a big girl, ok? What do you mean he saved you? What happened?"_

"I'll tell you when I get there I don't want to get into it over the phone. I'm going to go now he should be back any minute now. So, I'll see you soon, ok?"

"_Alright, but if he tries anything I'll wring his bloody neck. See you later."_

"_Bye,"_ and then it was silent except for Paige's breathing. Her conversation with John had given her an idea. She knew that Randy and John had once been the best of friends and maybe, just maybe what had happened tonight could bring them back together again. She didn't know exactly what happened in the past because John never really talked about it, but she had talked with Torrie quite a bit and she was able to understand where their friendship had fallen apart. Unfortunately because their both very stubborn, the misunderstanding turned into fighting which eventually ended their friendship. Now, though, maybe helping Paige could put their friendship back to the way it was before.

* * *

Randy didn't have to wait long because Adam had woken up shortly after Paige had left.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing, Adam?" Randy was furious.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was trying to get lucky." Adam said with a smug grin on his face.

"You were trying to get 'lucky', with John's friend? Are you out of your bloody mind? Why would you do that? I thought you were John's friend." Randy said curious as to what had gotten into this man.

"I am John's friend, unlike you. I wanted to prove to John that Paige isn't the sweet innocent woman that she makes herself out to be. Besides, I figured if she was getting it from John and you than why not me?"

"What are you talking about? Paige isn't getting anything from me. I highly doubt she's getting anything from John either. She's not pretending Adam, she is innocent. Do you know how many men she's kissed in her life? Huh? Do you?" When Adam didn't say anything he continued, "two, yeah that's right two."

"Well, forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe. Now, what exactly do you think you're going to do to me, huh? Are you going to beat me up, Randy? Play the hero for her, huh? You're not going to do anything and you know why?"

"No, why don't you tell me oh wise one?" Randy said sarcastically.

"You're not going to do anything because I know what you and Paige have been doing behind John's back. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out you guys have been seeing each other and lying to him? I know he doesn't like you and he wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass. What do you think will happen to their friendship when he finds out Paige has been lying to him, huh?" Adam asked getting even more cocky, if that was possible.

"You know what? I don't care what you tell John. He may not believe me but he will believe Paige when she tells him what YOU tried to do. If you think for one minute that I'm going to let you blackmail me, think again. John is going to have your head and I don't think anyone will stop him. Have you forgotten who Paige's friends are? Let's see, there's Chris, Glenn, Mark oh and let's not forget Stephanie McMahon which by the way also includes Paul." Randy had to stifle a laugh at the look on Adam's face at the mention of Paul's name. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Apparently you don't remember just how many powerful friends Paige has made since she's been here. You really are a dumb SOB aren't you? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Paige back to the hotel. If I were you I'd either do some serious apologizing or take off for a while because you, my friend, are going to be in some serious trouble." Randy couldn't help but give back his own cocky grin as he walked out and left Adam speechless.

Randy made his way out of the arena and back to his car. He got in and noticed that Paige had dozed off. He decided not to wake her until they got to the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, John was pacing back and forth in his room wondering what was taking Paige so long to get back. He'd been a little worried after she told him who was driving her to the hotel. Although he knew deep down in his heart that Randy would never do anything to harm her didn't stop him from worrying. They had been friends since their OVW days and he knew Randy like the back of his hand. Before everything had happened they'd been the best of friends. Wherever one went, you could be sure the other was there as well. Where had it all gone wrong? That was one question that John didn't have the answer to because he simply didn't know. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

He went to the door and opened it surprised to find Randy standing there holding a sleeping Paige.

"Could you let me in please instead of standing there staring? I really don't want to stand here all night holding her."

"Huh? Oh right, yeah come in just lay her down on one of the beds there. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just tired I guess. Okay, Paige, there you go safe and sound. Listen, I'm going to get going now, ok?" Randy asked her as she had woken up a bit when he laid her down.

"No, don't go please? I want you to stay here with me." Paige said groggily not realizing where she was.

"It's alright, John's here. He'll take care of you ok? I'm going back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Randy felt awkward considering John was standing there staring at them.

"No, stay here. I need you both to stay here with me, please?" Paige looked from Randy to John with a pleading look in her eyes.

"It's fine, Randy can stay, alright. We're not going anywhere so just lay down and get some sleep." John said with a smile.

"Thank you, John. See, Randy he said you can stay." After saying that last remark she was out like a light.

As Randy stood back up, the two former friends stared at each other, neither one wanting to start a conversation. Finally, John was the first to speak up.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened at the arena tonight? Paige phoned me while she was waiting for you and told me that you 'saved her'. What did she mean by that?" John asked in a tone that made it clear he wanted answers.

"Look, John I don't think I should be the one to tell you what happened. Why don't we wait until morning and then we can get this all sorted out, alright? I don't want to argue with you. I'm exhausted and I would really like to get some rest." Randy said fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Fine, we'll wait till morning. Just so we're clear, nobody is leaving this room tomorrow until I find out what in the hell is going on, got it?" John asked a little frustrated.

"Yeah, I got it. Where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can take the other bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok, are you sure. I don't want to take away your bed." Randy said sincerely.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." John said with a hint of a smile.

"Alright then, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

And that's it for now, folks. I'm thinking of turning this into a triangle of sorts...so if your not comfortable reading stuff like that than please don't but if it doesn't bother you than I would love for you to continue reading my story. I'm also thinking of what to write next and may need your opinions. I might put a poll up within the next few days...so if you see something you would like me to try and write vote....alright I think that's it for now.

Since I kept you all waiting so long this time, here's a preview of the next chapter

_What will John do when he finds out what Adam did to Paige? Will Paige be able to get the former friends back together again?_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to get out, but I think I started and rewrote this about 4 times before I finally got it the way I wanted it. This story is definitely getting a mind of it's own. I started it out thinking one way but as I write it, it turns into something completely different than the way I originally saw it. Hopefully, it still sounds okay. Again, I appreciate any reviews. This chapter is a little longer than the others I think so hopefully that makes up for the wait.

Now, on with the story:

* * *

The next morning, Paige woke up to the smell of food and coffee. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower. When she came out she felt, more than noticed, two sets of eyes on her.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on and why I'm spending my time with someone I don't like very much?" John asked, referring to Randy.

"Gee, thanks Cena. Love you too." Randy scoffed back.

"I'll explain everything as soon as I've had my morning coffee fix. While I'm doing that you can call Glenn, Mark and Chris because I'm not repeating myself more than once, ok?" Paige said to John.

"Alright fine. I'll call the guys and you forgot about Adam. He's rooming with Chris anyway so he can pass the message along." John said and took out his cell phone.

"NO!" Both Paige and Randy yelled at the same time. "I mean no, not Adam John, just Chris, Glenn and Mark." Paige said a bit calmer.

"Excuse me? The last time I checked Adam was our friend too, what the hell is going on around here?" John asked very confused.

"Please John. I'll explain everything I promise, just call the guys."

"Ok, fine. This better be good. I have a feeling there's secrets floating around this room and none of them are coming from me." John said as he started dialing Chris' number.

While John was on the phone Randy and Paige were talking in a whisper to each other. "Are you sure you want to do this? He's going to be pissed and we both know it." Randy asked her.

"We have to tell him Randy, it's not fair to him or us. It's not like we've been secretly dating or anything just seeing each other as friends, I'm sure he'll understand." Paige said praying she was right.

"Ok, see you in a few. Alright Mark and Glenn will be about five minutes and Chris will be here as soon as he can. Adam was in the room with him so he's going to tell him he's going for some coffee with a friend." John said as he looked at the other two people in the room. "Ok, now I know something is going on. Randy looks like a guilty school boy caught cheating and Paige looks like someone just ran over her dog. Am I missing something here?"

As Paige was about to answer there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Paige said. "Hey guys, come on in. We're just waiting for Chris and then I'll let you all know what's going on, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Mark said looking at Paige. He looked over and saw Randy standing there. "Ok, you want to tell me what he's doing here?"

"Ok, I know I'm not the most popular person here but please keep the love to a minimum." Randy replied sarcastically.

"Look, Mark I'll explain everything just leave Randy alone, ok?" Paige asked. At Mark's nod she breathed a sigh of relief. She really wasn't looking forward to explaining everything but knew she had to considering what happened the previous night. She wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to what she had to say about Adam but all she could do was hope for the best. She had been so into her thoughts she hadn't even realized that Chris had come in until John spoke to her.

"Ok, Paige everyone's here now tell us what's going on." John said anxious to hear what this was about.

Paige looked over at Randy and when he nodded his head she started talking. "Ok, first of all I guess I should tell you guys that Randy and I have been seeing each other," at the collective gasp she quickly went on, "as friends. We haven't been dating or anything like that, so relax guys. He came to me after the incident I had with him and explained himself and asked for a chance to make it up to me. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be upset and I didn't want to start a huge fight between everyone. The truth is if it wasn't for what happened last night, I probably wouldn't have told you at all." Paige finished and waited for the explosion she knew was coming.

"You have got to be kidding me. You've been seeing Randy behind my back and expect me to believe that it's just in the friend capacity? I know Randy and his reputation, he's not one for being just 'friends' with someone especially of the female gender." John replied a little rudely.

"For crying out loud, John. I can be friends with someone without jumping their bones you know. I'm not that bad. You make me sound like a sex maniac or something." Randy said annoyed.

"If the shoe fits..."

"Stop it! John, come on. You know you can believe me when I say nothing has happened, alright?" Paige asked him.

"Fine, go on. I know there's more." John said not sure if he wanted to hear anymore.

"Alright, well as you know last night I was getting a ride back to the hotel with Randy. When I got out to the car I realized that I left my cell phone in my office so I went back to get it. When I got there someone was waiting for me. He knew about me and Randy said he'd seen us having dinner at a restaurant one night. I guess he figured that was his opportunity to blackmail me because he knew how you felt about Randy. Anyway, I asked him what he wanted and he proceeded to back me up against a wall and he kissed me." Paige said the last part so quietly that she wasn't sure if anyone heard her until she heard a loud crash. Apparently, John had heard and picked up a lamp and threw it across the room.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" John yelled making everyone jump. "Since there's only one person you didn't want here I'm assuming that's who we're talking about?" When Paige nodded he continued, "there's more isn't there?" John asked.

"Yes." Paige whispered and then continued. "I had my cell phone in my hand and I knew Randy was waiting in the car for me so I screamed while dialing the phone so Adam couldn't hear it. He said that he knew I was giving it up for you and Randy and that I should for him too. By the time Randy got there Adam had me on the couch and was trying to..." Paige finally broke down crying. John quickly went over and pulled her into a hug. Randy picked up were Paige left off.

"When I got to the room, like she said Adam had her on the couch. He was trying to force himself on her. I didn't even realize who it was at first I just pulled him off and punched him, knocked him out for a few minutes. I told Paige to go to the car and wait for me while I dealt with Adam. When he came to he basically told me the same thing that he told Paige. I told him that I don't like being blackmailed and that he should remember who her friends are. When I mentioned Stephanie being one of her friends and that of course meant Paul as well, he got very pale looking. I told him he should apologize or take a vacation because there was going to be some very pissed off people." Randy finished. He looked around the room and if looks could kill Adam would have been a dead man three times over. John was still comforting Paige, Mark and Glenn looked ready to go find Adam and beat him to a pulp and Chris still looked like he was in shock at what he'd just heard. The next words he heard definitely caught him by surprise.

"Thank you, Randy. I don't want to think what would have happened if you weren't there. I'm sorry about what I said before, I didn't really mean it I was just upset." John said looking at him over Paige's head.

"It's okay, I probably would have reacted the same way if the situation was reversed. I need you to know that I wasn't being nice to Paige just so I could get in her pants. I really do care about her John. I know you have no reason to believe me after everything we've been through but I'm being honest with you right now." Randy said sincerely.

"Listen, we'll get into that later. Right now we need to focus on what we're going to do about Adam. Mark, Glenn you guys have been awful quiet. Any ideas on how to handle this?" John asked looking over at them.

"Besides going over there and beating him black and blue?" Glenn asked. "No, nothing right now."

"Ok, how about you Chris. You've had a look of shock on your face for awhile now." John asked.

"Um, no not really. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all this. I didn't think Adam was like that and I've known him for years now. Maybe one of us should go talk to him and see what the hell he was thinking. I know he probably doesn't deserve a chance to explain but come on guys we've know him a long time something just doesn't feel right here." Chris said hoping they would understand what he was getting at.

"You're right, he doesn't deserve a chance to explain," Mark said and held his hand up before Chris could respond, "but you're also right in the fact that it just doesn't seem like him. Something is definitely up that's for sure. Maybe you should talk to him, I mean you're closer to him and you share a room with him maybe he'll tell you something that he doesn't trust the rest of us with." Mark finished.

"I guess I could try. I won't promise anything though. If there is something more to it, he might not tell me about it." Chris said with a look of sadness on his face.

"Ok, it's settled then. You talk to Adam, Chris and we'll wait and see what you find out if anything. If he doesn't want to talk to you make him understand it's in his best interests to fess up, capiche?" John asked with a stern look.

"Yeah, I got it, John. Don't worry I'll find out what's going on with him. Anyway, I'm going to take off now. I've got a meeting and then I have to head to the arena. I'll talk to him as soon as I can. See you guys later." Before he left he walked over to Paige and gave her a hug.

Shortly after Chris left, Mark and Glenn decided to leave as well, saying they had a signing to get to. Now it was just Randy, John and Paige and noone was breaking the silence filling the room. John was the first one to break it.

"I know you said nothing happened between you two, but I just get this feeling like your not telling the truth. I want to know what happened, if anything. I need you to tell the truth, both of you." John said looking at them.

"Nothing like that happened I swear, John. We kissed but that was it I promise." Randy said.

"Ok, before you two go battling over me, which I would normally find very flattering, there's something else we need to talk about." Paige said suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Really? What might that be?" John asked.

"We need to talk about you two and why you dislike each other so much."

"I don't think we need to get into that. John knows perfectly well why I don't like him. I'm sure the feeling is mutual." Randy stated.

"No, I don't think either of you know the whole truth behind that. I do." Paige said looking between the two men, who had curious looks on their faces.

"How could you possibly know what happened? You weren't even here when everything went down between us." John said puzzled.

"I know because Torrie explained everything to me."

"Torrie? As in Torrie Wilson? How in the hell would she know anything?" John asked.

Paige looked over at Randy, "He doesn't know?" Paige asked him looking shocked. She thought if anyone knew who Torrie was it would have been John, Randy's best friend. Well, ex-best friend but she was going to fix that if it killed her.

"No, no one knows. We didn't want anyone treating her differently so we didn't tell anybody, not even John." Randy replied quietly.

"Ok, what the hell are you two talking about? What don't I know?" John asked getting frustrated.

Randy looked over at John and replied, "Torrie is my sister, John. Like I said before we didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want to be treated differently because she was related to me. We decided not to tell anyone, even my best friend at the time." Randy said.

"She's your sister? I still don't understand what this has to do with anything."

"Actually, I don't either. Torrie doesn't even know why John and I started fighting in the first place." Randy said confused.

"Yes, she does. She probably knows more than you two do. I've talked to her a lot since we met and she knows how much I care about both of you. She told me everything that happened." Paige said.

"No, that doesn't make sense. She point blank asked me why I hated John so much. If she knew she wouldn't have had to ask me." Randy said really confused by what he was hearing.

"Maybe she wanted you to say it out loud. You guys have been fighting for so long, I think she just wanted you to admit why you hated him, Randy. Trust me when I say she knows, she's always known. She tried to talk to both of you but you were so mad at each other that you wouldn't listen to what she had to say. You're going to listen now, though. We are not leaving this room until everything is cleared up, got it?" Paige said determined to get them back to being friends again.

"Why should I listen to any of this? I wasn't the one that threw our friendship away, John did. He did the moment he decided to go behind my back and STEAL my fiancee." Randy said getting angry.

"NO! Randy that's not what happened. You want to know why you're going to sit down and listen to me? If you don't I won't speak to you again. I mean it Randy, if you don't listen to me our friendship is over." Paige said sadly. She didn't want to threaten him with that but he wasn't giving her much of a choice at the moment. "Same goes for you John so wipe that smirk off your face, right now. I'm tired of being stuck in the middle with you two. I like you both and I want us all to be friends. Please just sit down and listen to what I have to say, ok?" Paige begged them.

After a chorus of 'alright, fine' they both sat down at the table. "Ok, good thank you. First of all, Randy I know you think that John stole your fiancee but he didn't." When it looked like Randy was about to say something, Paige held up her hand, "no, it's my turn to talk you just shut up and listen, no talking until I'm done. He didn't steal your fiancee Randy, he was saving you from her." Paige said as she looked over at John and saw the look of sadness on his face. "Someone backstage saw Tamara doing 'things' with someone who wasn't you, Randy. This person decided to go and tell his best friend, figuring that John would be the better person to tell you about it. Do you remember that night, Randy? John came to you and said there was something he needed to tell you?" Paige asked him.

"Yeah, I remember. That was the night I won the championship for the first time. I was so happy that I told him whatever it was could wait. I wanted to go out and celebrate with him and Tamara. He said it was important that we talk but I wouldn't listen to him. I guess I was so into winning that I didn't think anything else mattered that night." Randy said suddenly starting to realize what had happened.

"Yeah, well you guys definitely celebrated that night, didn't you? I believe that was also the same night that you think John 'stole' your fiancee, but you couldn't be further from the truth. Did you ever wonder why she kept putting off setting a date? Did you ever wonder why she always wanted to come with you when you went to see John? Did you ever ask yourself or her for that matter why it was so important for her to be around you whenever you were around John?" Paige asked him.

"No, I guess I just thought that she really liked him. I thought she wanted him to be a good friend to her like he was to me. What are you saying, Paige?" Randy asked her.

"I'm sorry Randy, but I'm saying that it wasn't you she wanted. It was John. She was using you to get to John." Paige said with a tremble in her voice. It killed her to have to tell Randy that. When Torrie told her she almost broke down because she knew how hurt Randy would be when he found out the truth. She was right the look on his face almost broke her heart.

"She was using me, engaged to me, just to get to John?" Randy asked in a whisper.

"Yes, she was. I'm sorry Randy but there's more. That night after the celebration you were really drunk, so was John. While Tamara appeared to be drunk to she was as sober as I am right now. You don't know this but she had managed to get a key to John' room. When you guys got back to your room and you passed out, she left and went to John. I believe John was also passed out by the time she got there but that didn't stop her. She took off John's clothes and put him under the blankets and then she took her clothes off and got under with him. Nothing happened but she wanted you to think something did. She knew you had a key to John's room and often used to come in and wake him up to go to the gym. She was counting on that, in fact, and it worked. The next morning you came in to wake up John and well you know the rest." Paige finished and waited to see if there would be an explosion.

"How does Torrie know all of this, when we don't?" John asked a little to quietly. Paige could see the look on his face and knew there was something brewing behind those eyes.

"Torrie knows because she was there."

"WHAT??" John and Randy both jerked their heads up at that.

"She had taken John back to his room and when he passed out on the bed she went into the bathroom. While she was in there Tamara came into the room and well, when she came out she saw what Tamara had done. She confronted her about it asked what she thought she was doing. When Tamara told her she said she was going to tell Randy. She was on her way out the door when Tamara's voice stopped her. She told Torrie if she said anything she would make sure Randy never spoke to her again. When she left she was determined that she was going to be at John's room before Randy got there to try and head off what she knew would happen. Unfortunately for her, Randy woke up a lot sooner than she was expecting and beat her there. When she walked in you guys were already fighting. When she looked over at Tamara she saw the smirk on her face. She was trying to drive you guys apart and she had succeeded. Torrie tried to get you to stop fighting and tell you what really happened but you guys were so far gone that you wouldn't listen. After that you refused to speak to each other and if Torrie ever tried to bring up the subject you would ignore her and walk away. She finally just gave up and decided to let it play out. She thought you guys would make up, but you didn't. When I came into the picture she figured I would be the person who could tell you the truth, make you listen. So, here we are. The only question is, are you two going to keep being stubborn or finally realize that you were both set up?" Paige asked looking between the two people she cared about most.

Neither one had said a word in the last ten minutes. They were both still trying to digest everything that Paige had told them. They knew Paige wouldn't lie to them, especially about something this serious, but would their pride get in the way of any forgiveness?

"I believe you Paige," John said being the first to speak, "just for the record, Randy, I never wanted Tamara. I though of her as a friend and that's it." John said.

"I guess in hindsight I should have seen something was up, but I didn't want to believe that she would do anything so despicable. After all that happened, I told her I never wanted to see her again. I said if she wanted John that much she could have him. I believe I said the same thing to John. I think that was the last thing I said to him before I stopped talking to him altogether. I'm sorry John, I should have listened to you when you tried to explain." Randy said looking at the other man.

"It's okay, Randy. I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. I just can't believe we threw our friendship away over a woman. We promised each other we would never do that and that's exactly what we did. Friends?" John asked as he stuck his hand out for Randy to shake. Randy, however, knew that there was something he had to tell them before everything would be fine again.

"Um, well, since this seems to be the day of truth telling, I guess I should tell you both something and you may take that back, John." Randy said.

"What do you want to tell us?" Paige asked getting worried.

"Well, do you remember that night at the club when I approached you about being friends?" At Paige's nod he continued, "You see, I kind of had Torrie distract John and Chris so I could talk to you alone. I was planning on using you to get back at him and hurt him like I thought he hurt me." When Randy saw the hurt in Paige's eyes he went on quickly, "that changed, Paige, I swear. When we went out to supper that Saturday I knew that I couldn't do that to you no matter how much I hated John at the time. I swear to God, everything that's happened since then has been because I really like you and not because of some hidden revenge plot. I understand if you can't forgive me but I just wanted you to know the truth so maybe we can all start with a clean slate." Randy finally said with his head down.

"I forgive you, Randy." Paige said and almost laughed at the way his head snapped up. Next thing she knew she was being twirled around in a hug. "Ok, Randy calm down. Come on, put me down."

"Sorry, I just didn't think you would forgive me that easily. Sometimes I get a little excited. I'll try to restrain myself." Randy laughed. He remembered suddenly that John hadn't said anything since he admitted what he did. "Um, John? Listen if you're not as forgiving as Paige, I understand. I know what I did was wrong and if it's any consolation, Torrie tried talking me out of it. I wouldn't listen to her or anybody else apparently. I promise I won't ever do anything like that again. Well, not with you guys anyway. I can't promise I won't beat Adam to a bloody pulp though." Randy said smiling and envisioning everything he could do to Adam.

"It's ok, Rand. I forgive you, this time. Don't let it happen again, got it? I guess I can't really blame you though. I don't know what I would have done if the situation was reversed. Let's just let it go and get on with our lives. So again I ask, friends?" John stuck his hand out again.

"Absolutely, Johnny." Randy said smiling because he knew how much John hated that nickname. Instead of shaking the offered hand he pulled John into a hug. "Thank you." Randy whispered as he let go.

"For what?" John asked confused.

"For not kicking my ass because I kissed Paige. I know how much she means to you and that you like her. It's just, I don't know, the more time I spend with her the more I like her too. I promise though I'll try to control myself and keep my hands off." Randy said with a sad look.

"Why would I do that? She's free to kiss anyone she wants, we're not dating. Well, not yet anyway. Although I do think this would be a good time to work a few things out, don't you?" John asked him looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it would be." Randy said returning the look. Before Paige knew what had happened Randy had turned and brought her head to his and kissed her, right in front of John. She didn't know exactly what was happening until she felt someone behind her. When he felt Paige tense, Randy released her lips and looked her in the eyes, "did we mention that we liked sharing?" Randy asked her.

"Sharing? What do you mean?" Paige asked breathless. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant, could he? When she felt herself being turned around and kissed again, she realized he meant exactly what she thought.

When John finally broke the kiss he looked in her eyes and saw the confusion. "He means that we like to share...everything. We don't do it often but when we both really like something we make exceptions. It means that we both want you and we're willing to share you with each other. Is that something you want, Paige? Do you want both of us? We'll do whatever your comfortable with, we're not going to pressure you into anything. Tell us what you want," he placed his hand over her heart, "in here. What does your heart tell you?" John asked softly not moving his hand.

Paige was confused at first but when she heard John's words and felt his hand on her heart she knew what she wanted. "I like both of you so much. I don't think I would be able to choose without a piece of my heart breaking. It's almost like I need both of you to breath. When I was with Randy and not you I knew there was a piece missing. When I was with you and not Randy, that piece was still missing. It's like, right now, the pieces are together and I don't want them to go missing again." Paige finished with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry, baby girl. I didn't realize it until just this minute but I love you Paige, with all my heart." John said wiping the falling tears with his thumbs. He looked over at Randy when he turned Paige around to face him.

"John's right. I know we haven't known each other very long but the time I've spent with you have been the happiest times I remember having. I guess it took those words you said for me to realize that I love you too, sweetie, with all my heart. The only question is, can you love us both at the same time? Can you be with us both?" Randy said just as softly as John had.

Paige was trying with all her might not to cry anymore but was having a hard time, especially after what they said. "I can and I do love you both so much. Yes, I can be with you both and I want to be with you both." Paige said and kissed Randy and then John. "I just have one question, though. Won't people think I'm like a slut or something?"

"No, they won't. Listen before this goes any farther I think there's something you should know. The reason why Mark, Glenn and Chris were upset at what Adam did and why they couldn't believe he would do something like that is because he's family." John replied hoping she'd understand.

"I know that, you're all like a family backstage. That's what made it easier for me to take the job I was offered." Paige said.

"No, I mean there's only a select few of us who we consider family. That means we'd do anything for each other. We protect each other from anything and everything. Mark, Glenn, Chris, Mickie, Adam, me, Stephanie, Paul and now Randy again and Torrie. It means that if anyone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us. Do you understand what I'm saying?" John asked worried that she would freak out and leave.

"You mean, kind of like a mafia family?" Paige asked looking between them.

"Well, yeah I guess you could say that. Like John said, I used to be a part of that and when I turned my back on John, I turned my back on everyone. We all look out for one another and when one of us screws up the way I did, well you kind of get kicked out. Believe me that is not the greatest position to be in considering who Stephanie and Paul are. That's why Adam paled so much when I mentioned their names because he knew what would happen to him when they find out. So, do you still want to be with us and a part of that family or do you want to bail out now while you can?" Randy asked praying that she wouldn't leave. She had a piece of his heart and didn't think he'd survive without her.

"Ok, I think I get it now. It means that no matter what happens I'll always be safe." Paige said and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. Of course, if you had of told me all this after we first met I probably would have freaked and ran away." Paige said honestly.

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything. Of course, I also didn't know you were going to mean so much to me either. The rest of the guys and girls love you too so you never have to worry about anything, alright? Now, I think it's time that we had a celebration to welcome you to the family and to welcome Randy and Torrie back, don't you think?" John asked looking over at Randy.

"I think you're absolutely right, John. So, you phone everyone and I'll go back to my room and get ready." Randy said as he started to leave.

"Oh and Randy?" John said getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to bring your stuff here and cancel your room. I believe we'll all be sharing a room from now on, right?" He asked looking at Paige.

"Absolutely." Paige said smiling. Randy smiled back and tore off out of the room as fast as he could. Paige and John just started laughing.

"This is going to be interesting." John said and proceeded to call everyone.

"Yes, it most definitely will. I'm going to go have a shower." Paige said and went into the bathroom. The night had just begun and she couldn't wait to start celebrating with her new 'family'.

* * *

Yep, I decided to take this in a bit of a different direction. Hopefully you still like it. Stay tuned for more....


End file.
